¡Quiero mi cuerpo!
by Gri Kiryuu
Summary: Ya su vida había cambiado y su manera de ver al otro también. ¿Podrían soportarse viviendo en el cuerpo del otro todo un mes?.
1. Todo comenzó

Mucho que decir... nada de ganas de hacerlo.  
¡Peace&Love!  
Lean : )

* * *

**Capítulo uno.**  
_"Todo comenzó…"

* * *

_

Las cosas para nuestros héroes si que habían cambiado. Ya nada era igual. El regreso de la princesa Sally Acorn, había alterado el orden en el que ocurría todo.

Ella y Sonic habían vuelto a ser pareja. Aquello, claro, había destruido a Amy. Lastimando su interior enormemente. Lágrimas y más lágrimas. La joven Rose, había cambiado bastante. Ya no era la misma chica dulce y tierna. No, era ruda y fría. Se concentraba solo en ella. Sonreía poco. Y se le veía poco.

Y Sonic… el no se había dado cuenta. Su novia, absorbía su tiempo. Su todo. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

Shadow y Rouge, formaban parte de un equipo especial. Ellos vigilaban el norte. Así como Chaotix, vigilaba el sur. Ya no se les requería tanto. La maldad y el índice de peligro de Eggman, habían disminuido considerablemente.

La chica Rose ignoraba por completo a su querido Sonic. Trataba de no toparse con el en ningún momento. De no hacer contacto visual. El verlo con Sally le mataba lentamente. Era como miles de agujas incrustadas en su corazón.

_Sus amigos se preocupaban por ella_.

—¡Por favor!-pidió una vez más la pequeña conejo, llamada Cream.

—No -negó rotundamente.

—¡Por favor!-imploró al borde del llanto. Tenía que conversarla de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sonic.

Se cruzo de brazos. Trataba de ignorar la cara de lástima de su mejor amiga. No podía decirle que no a eso. _Y ella lo sabía_.

—Vamos Amy… será muy divertido… además… hace mucho tiempo que no sales-

Negó con la cabeza. No quería estar cerca de Sonic.

—No insistas por favor Cream -pidió conteniendo las lágrimas- —No quiero estar cerca de él. –Su voz se quebró- —Me duele el hecho de verlo con ella.-sollozó.

Cream la abrazó suavemente. Susurrándole al oído un "Será un pequeño favor para mí". Amy sonrío de lado. Susurrando levemente "Me la debes". De cierta forma. Ninguna podía negarle nada la otra.

**

* * *

**

**Advertencias.** Nah, no las hay… pero viniendo de mí ¿tú crees que las allá? º¬º.

**Aclaración**. Ni Sonic, ni sus personajes son míos. Le pertenecen a Sega Team. Lo que si es mío es esta historia, y el OCC de los personajes.

_Universo Alterno. Nada aquí narrado pasa en realidad_.

**

* * *

**

El día de la fiesta había llegado. Se había arreglado que fuese celebrada en la casa de Tails; por cuestiones de tamaño y comodidad. Eran quizás las seis de la tarde. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Todo estaba adornado con globos y un gran letrero titulado "Feliz cumpleaños Sonic". Tails era el encargado de recibir y atender a los invitados. Sonic y Sally arreglaban los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Entro con paso lento. Venía agarrada de la mano de Cream. Ciertamente quería pasar inadvertida. Con su otra mano tenía fuertemente sujeto el regalo de Sonic. Era pequeño y tenía un laso de color gris. Había pasado horas buscándolo.

Había estado parada haciendo fila y peleando contra fans locos por el último Cd de la banda favorita de Sonic. Tuvo muchísima suerte. Había comprado el último. Había gastado la mitad de su sueldo en aquel presente.

Camino con la cabeza gacha hasta la mesa de los regalos. Lo depositó con cuidado. Trataba de no ser vista por nadie. No quería hablar con el… ni siquiera decirle "feliz cumpleaños", sabía perfectamente que lloraría.

—¡Amy!-escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Se giro levemente. Era Rouge quien le hablaba.

—Hola-susurro débilmente.

—Te vez bien-

Tenía puesto un vestido color verde jade. Hacía contraste con sus ojos y su muy cambiada figura. Este tenía un pequeño escote, y unos pequeños detalles en la parte de abajo.

—Gracias-dijo levemente sonrojada.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, los niños, los borrachos y yo… siempre decimos la verdad-

Rió un poco. _Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía_. Rouge y ella se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas.

—Yyy… ¿cómo has estado Rose?-preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación.

—Bien…-susurró con un suspiro apenas audible —Eso creo-reitero con dolor.

Rouge rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación. Sabía que era difícil olvidar a un amor. Pero, aquella chica tenía que ser feliz. Era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante. Aún tenía oportunidad de encontrarse un buen chico.

—No estés triste Rose… hay muchos peces en el agua… tienes que ser feliz-le dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—Lo sé -musitó con dolor- —Trataré de olvidarlo-finalizo con una sonrisa forzada.

Rouge dio un suspiro inaudible. Se despidió de Amy, y se dirigió a la pista de baile. Tenía muy presente bailar con cierto Equidna rojo.

Vio a Rouge alejarse. Observó a su alrededor, la mayor parte de sus amigos estaban ahí. El equipo Chaotix conversaba alegremente con Tails. Cream y Cheese, corrían de un lado a otro. Rouge y Knuckles, bailaban muy animados. Y… y Sonic y Sally, conversaban y reían alegremente.

Sintió como se formaba un nudo en su garganta. Sentía muchas ganas de llorar. Suspiró y camino hasta el jardín. _Quería estar sola_…

**·.·**

Reía sin parar. Tenía bastante tiempo que no se divertía así. Contemplo a la bella chica que tenía a su lado. Esta reía, y lucía realmente hermosa.

—Voy a tomar un poco de ponche-le dijo a su novia.

—Bueno-

Llegó hasta aquella mesa llena de bocadillos. Bebió de aquel líquido con desesperación; coloco sin cuidado aquel bazo sobre la mesa. Se dirigió a la mesa continua. Tenía bastantes regalos. Uno llamo su atención. Había uno con un listón gris; intrigado por aquel extraño color lo tomó con cuidado y lentamente leyó la nota que tenía en el.

"_Felicidades Sonic, espero que cumplas muchos años más, ojalá te guste… creo que es tú favorito_".

Sonrío levemente, lo abrió con poca delicadeza. ¡Era el nuevo disco de su banda favorita!. Sintió una gran emoción. ¡Había pasado meses buscándolo!. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?. La buscó con la mirada. No la encontró, aquello lo extraño enormemente.

—Hola Sonic-escuchó tras de el.

Se giró sorprendido; se trataba de Cream, esta le sonrío cálidamente.

—Hola, Cream… ¿Dónde esta Amy?-formulo rápido.

—Mmm- Cream hizo un sonido indicándole, que pensaba en como responderle —Vinimos juntas… ella te dio ese regalo… pero… quizás se fue antes…-

Se chupó los dientes en señal de molestia. El quería darle las gracias por aquel maravilloso regalo. Pero no esperaba que se fuese en menos de una hora. Pensándolo bien… hacía bastante que no miraba a Amy.

—Bueno Cream –Colocó de nuevo el presente sobre la mesa- —Voy al jardín, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco- se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió hasta el jardín.

Se sentó en una blanca banca de mármol que Tails usaba de vez en cuando. Miraba el cielo tristemente. Sentía un enorme vació en su interior. Unas ganas incontenibles de llorar.

—_Eres una estúpida Rose… ¡No debiste haber venido!_-se reprendió mentalmente.

Sintió una pequeña caricia en el hombro. Se volteo extrañada; se trataba de Sonic, su adorado héroe azul, le miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Amy! ¿Por qué no estas en la fiesta?-le pregunto en tono de reproche, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pensaba-mintió.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido. Le miro un momento y sonrío de nuevo. Recordando el regalo, que ella le había dado.

—Amy… gracias por el regalo… ¿Cómo supiste que lo quería?-

—Lo mire en una tienda, y decidí comprarlo… no es gran cosa-

Le miro un momento y dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo. Ella le imito. Había muchas nubes. Todas anunciaban lluvia.

—Pues… aunque no sea gran cosa… gracias-le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué el jugaba así con ella? ¿Era acaso un idiota? ¿O le gustaba verla sufrir? Aquellos pequeños detalles le daban esperanzas de desear un futuro juntos.

Aquello la hizo enfurecer… le miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y cólera. No fue capaz de articular palabra, ya que un gran estruendo se escucho cerca de ellos.

Se miraron sorprendidos. Sonic, seguido por Amy, corrieron hasta el lugar de donde provenía, aquel ruido. Cual fue su sorpresa. ¡Era Eggman! Tenía un enorme rayo.

—Vaya, vaya… dichosos los ojos que te ven de nuevo Egg-le dijo burlesco Sonic.

Los miro un momento. Les sonrío maléficamente. Tenía algo planeado. Algo muy malo… o al menos es creía el.

—¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó con el seño fruncido el erizo azul.

—Me causa gracias tú fin-admitió, el gran hombre.

Sonrío con prepotencia. ¿Aún creía que le vencería? Vaya que el tipo era necio, y muy terco.

—Si así lo quieres-

Eggman le sonrío de nuevo. Miró a Amy por un momento. Aquella fan de Sonic, también sufriría su ira.

Sonic hizo un spin dash. Golpeado con fuerza aquel enorme artefacto, cual fue su sorpresa. ¡No tenía ningún rasguño!.

—Sonic-musito Amy incrédula. No creía lo que veía. Nunca, nunca, había visto a Sonic, fallar con una maquina de Eggman. Bueno, no una maquina de esas. Se podía excluir a Metal Sonic, ya que, el pues, no era una "máquina" "máquina".

—¿Eso es todo?-preguntó con prepotencia- —¿Eso es todo lo que la cosa más rápida del mundo puede hacer?-agregó, con malicia.

—¡Cierra la boca!-le gritó tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Lo siento Sonic… -miro a Amy levemente- —Pero tú y tú "fan" sufrirán unos pequeños cambios-sonrío mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes.

—¿Qué?...-no pudo terminar.

Un enorme rayó blanco los cubrió, dejándolos al instante inconscientes. Eggman rió, rió como todo un científico loco.

Miro a los dos erizos tirados en suelo inconscientes, se inclino un poco para colocarse a su altura.

—No tienen ni idea de lo que les espera-dijo, consiente de que ellos no le oían.

**·.·**

Se despertó, de golpe. Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza. Su mirada era borrosa, y sentía una pequeña brisa en sus piernas.

_Shock_. ¿Una brisa?. Miró lentamente hacia sus piernas, estas eran más delgadas. Traía puestos unos tacones de color verde. ¿Tacones?

Su respiración se hizo agitada. Se miro las manos. Eran femeninas. Se toco rápidamente cada parte de su cuerpo. Paro en seco cuando sintió un bulto suave, donde se supone estaría su pecho.

¡Ese no era su cuerpo! Se abofeteo a si mismo. Debía de ser un sueño. Un muy mal sueño. No, no lo era.

Gritó. Gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida. La voz que salió de su garganta era una muy conocida para él. ¡La voz de Amy!. Miró hacía todas partes. Mirando su "cuerpo" aún inconsciente.

Se acerco. Tenía las manos pegadas a su pecho. Estaba claro que aún no entendía la situación. Se inclino a la altura de su antiguo cuerpo y comenzó a darle unos pequeños piquetes con el dedo.

—Ho-hola… ahí dentro…-

—Arg-gruño su cuerpo. (xD)

—Despierta Sonic-Pidió hablando en tercera persona.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Tenía la mirada borrosa. Tenía un agudo dolor de cabeza. Miró con dificultad a la persona que le hablaba. Su sangre se helo.

Estaba ahí. Parada, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Gritó, gritó como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho. Llevo sus manos inconscientemente a su boca. ¡Esa no era su voz!.

—¡Esta no es mí voz!-gritó "histérico".

—Este… Sonic…-la voz de "ella" sonaba, preocupada.

—¡Quién eres cosa! ¿Por qué estas en mi cuerpo?-gritó tapándose la cara en un gesto infantil.

—¿Amy? ¡Dios! ¿Qué nos paso?-preguntó aquella "chica".

—¿Tú quien eres?-

—Soy yo Sonic… creo que algo nos ocurrió… y por alguna razón no puedo evitar sospechar que fue Eggman-

_Silencio…_

—¡Quiero mi cuerpo!-dijo al borde del llanto.

Se miraron un momento. Gritaron al unísono. ¡¿Cómo Eggman había logrado hacerles eso?.

**Continuará…**

_Editando fic…_  
_Pronto lo tendrás de nuevo..._  
_Gracias por la paciencia..._  
**  
Atte.**  
Gri


	2. ¿Qué nos hiciste qué?

Lalalalala(L)

* * *

**Capítulo dos.**

_—¿Qué nos hiciste qué?-gritaron al unísono ambos erizos al borde de la histeria. _

* * *

Llevaban media hora ahí. Confusos, con incertidumbre, con miedo. Si, con miedo. _¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?_.

—Piensa Sonic piensa-se decía para si misma la "muchacha".

Caminaba de un lado a otro. 'Histérico', tenía que pensar en una forma rápida, precisa, y efectiva de cómo acabar con Eggman.

—Voy a aniquilarlo-aclaró el "chico"- —¡Que va! ¡Voy a fulminarlo! ¡A descuartizarlo! ¡Lo mataré y luego lo voy a volver a matar!-gritó "exaltado" y con aura asesina.

—¡Amy! Trata de tranquilizarte-

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Un maldito científico loco nos ha cambiado de cuerpo!. ¿Quieres que este tranquila?-reprochó con indignación.

—No pero…-

—Trata de pensar en como salir de esta señor "tranquilidad"-

Hizo un sonido indicándole que pensaba. Masajeo sus sienes, pensando en la manera de plantear las cosas a sus amigos. Pero, por donde lo viera eso era realmente tonto.

—¿Y bien?-pregunto de brazos cruzados y con la mirada llena de cólera.

Se chupo los dientes en señal de indiferencia. Es que, por donde lo viera, no había explicación lógica para aquello. Iba a presentarse frente a Sally, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, y demás amigos con la bonita noticia de que Amy y el habían cambiado de cuerpo. Eso sonaba bizarro.

_Y lo era… _

Diablos. El solo hecho de pensarlo era estúpido. Digo, ¿Cuántas personas cambian de cuerpo con su mejor amiga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? .

—Me rindo-musito la "muchacha" derrotada, no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

—Si me lo preguntas, yo aún creo que aniquilar a Eggman, no es tan mala idea-repitió el "muchacho" con un poco de diversión en su voz.

—Pues ahora que lo veo, no suena tan mal… dime, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar escondida su nueva fortaleza?.

Un brillo especial se formo en sus ojos. —Si-informo con prepotencia.

—¿Dónde?-

—Piénsalo… ¿Dónde podría estar una fortaleza gigante en forma de huevo con un enorme "R" pintada en el frente?-preguntó como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo. _Y lo era…_

—Mmm-el sonido de la falta de cerebro de aquel "erizo azul" exasperaba a Rose, con cada fibra de su ser- —¿En una… en una… parte del bosque alejada de todo ser viviente?-

Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su sien. Aunque tenía razón aquel ser era tan exasperante.

—Anda, ahora hay que buscar al bastardo de Eggman, para volver a ser nosotros mismos-

Se adentraron en lo más profundo del bosque. Caminando por varios minutos, quizás fueron menos, el silencio reinaba, ninguno decía nada, no tenían nada que decirse. Ambos tenían mucho que pensar, mucho que asimilar. El vivir en el cuerpo de otra persona te hace apreciar lo que tienes.

Para Sonic, el caminar con zapatillas era el peor calvario que había recibido. Ni los golpes de Shadow, o cualquier otro enemigo dolían tanto. Sentía a cada pisada como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaran en sus pies.

Vaya, ahora si que extrañaba su cuerpo.

Amy por su parte estaba demasiada tranquila. Los zapatos del erizo azul si que eran cómodos. Vaya que si, era como caminar con dos cojines adheridos a sus pies. Ahora entendía por a Sonic no le resultaba tan molesto correr.

La vibración en la parte de su pierna "lo" hizo reaccionar. Aventuro su mano hasta el bolsillo de aquel pantalón de mezclilla. Cogió el aparato celular entre sus dedos. Lo miró; casi como si fuese "un" niño pequeño con un nuevo juguete. Miró el nombre de quien llamaba.

_Sally_, vaya, ese nombre le desagradaba con cada parte de su ser.

Contesto el aparato y con voz fingida se digno a hablarle a la joven princesa Acorn.

—_¡Sonic! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Hay una fiesta! ¿Lo sabías?_-

Una mueca de desagrado se formo en su rostro. La molesta y chillona voz de aquella ardilla, casi le dejaba "sordo".

—Si, si lo sé… -fingió estar contento, como el verdadero Sonic- —Me surgió un compromiso… lo siento, pero tendré que salir unos días de la ciudad. Espero puedas perdonarme-medio mintió.

Se escucho un suspiro por el otro lado de la línea. —_De acuerdo mi amor…. ¿qué es esta vez?_-preguntó la chica con voz triste.

¡Dios! ¿Qué iba a decirle? "Eggman, me cambio de cuerpo, yo no soy Sonic, soy Amy, ahora vamos a ir a matarlo para que nos vuelva a la normalidad" Eso era estúpido.

—Pues…-el silencio y nerviosismo se hicieron presentes.- —Creo que es algo con un cambio de sexo-se apresuro a decir.

¿Cambio de sexo? ¡Que idea más estúpida y absurda! Solo un imbécil sin remedio lo creería, pero, tenía que decir algo rápido.

—_¿Un qué? ¿Has dicho cambio de sexo?_-preguntó extrañada la chica ardilla. Eggman había hecho muchas cosas, pero ¿Cambio de sexo? ¿Acaso era gay o algo así?.

—Si, si-

—_Bueno, de cualquier forma _–guardo silencio un momento- —_Como sea… regresa pronto… te amo_-le dijo la chica con un tono meloso y pegajoso en su voz.

Un tic nervioso se formo en su ojo. —Y-yo ta-tam-también-articulo con dificultad.

Dios, Sonic le debía una, una muy grande. Eso de andar diciendo mentiras solo una experta como ella. Pues, ella solo mentía cuando era realmente necesario. Y esta era una situación de vida o muerte. El ver a una Sally Acorn iracunda, no era algo que deseara.

—¡Sonic The Hedgehog, cuando recupere mi cuerpo, te prometo que te matare!-amenazó con cólera y un aura asesina alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Vale Amy… ahora, vamos a buscar a Eggman-se apresuro a decir.

Enfrente de ellos, había lo que parecía ser una especie de fuerte, de color gris metalizado. Una enorme "R" pintada al frente, y muchos robots custodiándolo.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a entrar genio?-

—¿Cómo invocas tú martillo?-formulo de manera apresurada.

Arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto. La verdad era que no esperaba que el fuese a preguntar aquello.

—Sólo piensa en el-

Asintió con la cabeza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un enorme martillo estaba entre sus manos. Miró con una sonrisa psicópata a su acompañante. —Vamos a patear algunos traseros metalizados-informó con burla.

—¡Si me general!-se burlo.

Y en menos de lo que imaginaron, acabaron con todos los robots que Eggman tenía como centinelas. Entraron sin ninguna dificultad a la fortaleza. Deambulando sin rumbo por algunos minutos. La risa maligna del hombre de extraño bigote los hizo formar una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Sin ser invitados entraron destruyendo la pared de la oficina del científico loco. Lo miraron con un aura asesina. Más aún por parte de el "erizo azul".

_Peligro_. Tenía los hombros tensos, puños fuertemente apretados. Llamas en los ojos. Aura asesina rodeando por completo su ser.

Retrocedió unos pasos, no quería salir lastimado. Entrego el martillo a su dueña. La sonrisa maligna que se formo en su rostro era digna de todo un asesino en serie.

—Eggman-su voz sonaba áspera y seca. Estaba enoja, furiosa, iracunda. Se iba a ocupar de arrancar cada uno de los pelos que poseía el hombre en su prominente bigote.

—Querida Rose-una mirada de temor se formo en su rostro- —Hablemos como la gente.-suplico con miedo en su voz.

Y si había una cosa que daba más miedo que el mismísimo infierno, era ver a Amy Rose enojada.

Y con la rapidez digna del mismo Sonic, corrió hasta el gran hombre y lo tomo por aquel extraño bigote. Con su otra mano sostenía con fuerza aquel enorme martillo, muy cerca de la cara de Eggman.

—Ahora, nos dices que fue lo que nos hiciste, o te juro que no te van a reconocer ni por los dientes-amenazo con una frialdad digna de Shadow.

Y un enorme escalofrío recorrió la vértebra de Eggman. Sudo frío. La realidad era que, no tenía una buena excusa. De hecho, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que había hecho con exactitud. Lo único que si sabía era que había logrado crear una maquina de trasplante de almas.

Dio un suspiro apenas audible y se limpió el sudor visible en su frente. —Cambie sus almas-admitió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron. —¡¿Qué nos hiciste qué?-gritaron al unísono ambos erizos al borde de la histeria.

—Lo que escucharon cambie sus almas….-inquirió de nuevo el científico loco.

—¿Cambio de almas?-cuestiono con la voz más chillona he histérica que pudo. Ya no podía controlarse más. Iba a matarlo. Lo mataría y luego lo volvería a rematar.

Suficiente. Eso era demasiado para su salud mental. Ahora, ya no importaba el método que usaría para matarlo. Lo haría y ya. Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Y no lo pensó mucho. Impactó el enorme martillo en la cara de aquel desdichado, rompiéndole la nariz al instante.

—¡Estas mal de la cabeza Amy, ya fuiste muy lejos con esto!-gritó. —¡Lo mataste!-gritó con más fuerza- —¿Ahora como jodidos vamos a regresar a nuestros cuerpos?-gritó una vez más histérico y a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

—No esta muerto-musito bajito.- —Solo le rompí la nariz-dijo después.

_Pues… el ver a un hombre tirado en el piso, con la marca de un enorme martillo impactado con una fuerza contra su cara, no daban para pensar otra cosa_.

—Despreocúpate… no morirá desangrado. –Le lanzó el martillo- —No le di tan fuerte para que muriera-aclaró sin ningún tipo de vergüenza en la voz.

Le miro un momento sorprendido. La Amy que había conocido alguna vez, no hubiese contestado de esa manera. Era consiente de que ella tenía un carácter, dulcemente fuerte, pero no era tan fría y calculadora.

Sostuvo el martillo en sus manos un momento. Aún tenía rastros de sangre en el. Un escalofrío recorrió su vértebra principal. Dio un suspiro imperceptible y ordeno mentalmente al martillo volver.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer señor inteligente?-deletreó la chica Rose.

Frunció el seño. Esa actitud era digna de Shadow.

—No lo sé-susurro.

—Habrá que esperar a que despierte este idiota y lo obligaremos a cambiarnos.-

—Supongo que tienes razón-

**Continuará…  
**¿Has notado alguna diferencia?  
Recuerda que esta historia seguirá siendo la misma sólo deseo ofrecertela con menos fallos y mejor narrada :3

Gracias por leer.**  
Atte.  
**Gri.**  
**


	3. Un mes, tómenlo o déjenlo

(:

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

_—Tranquila Amy-hablo la "eriza" —Eggman, podrá ser un pelele al que siempre le arruinamos los planes… pero, ese no es motivo para matarlo.-inquirió. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Abrió esa bocota simplemente para decir estupideces. Aquello exasperaba a Rose con cada fibra de su ser._

* * *

Tenían media hora ahí esperando a que Eggman despertara. Sonic miraba a Amy de manera asesina. Esta le ignoraba, no estaba para estupideces en ese momento, quería recuperar su cuerpo he irse a su casa.

—Ves ¡Lo mataste! ¡No despierta!-

Dio un suspiro apenas audible. Camino hasta donde estaba el inconsciente Eggman. Lo miró un momento, la nariz y el bigote de aquel tipejo estaban ensangrentadas. Se coloco a su altura y tomo su pulso. Ahí estaba, no estaba muerto, solo estaba inconsciente. _Como ella había dicho…_

—Esta vivo-aclaró con frialdad- —Sólo esta inconsciente, ya te lo dije, no le di tan fuerte-reitero de nuevo de brazos cruzados.

Un gruñido de dolor se escucho. Ambos erizos se acercaron cautelosos hasta donde ya hacía el pobre Eggman. Tenía ambas manos sobre su nariz, haciendo un vano intento de detener su hemorragia nasal. Miró inconscientemente hacia delate, topándose con la mirada de odio de "Sonic".

Comenzó a temblar como un cobarde. Aquella chica atrapada en el cuerpo de Sonic era una verdadera amenaza y peligro para la humanidad.

—De acuerdo –se levanto con dificultad-—Los regresare a su estado original-

—Bien-dijo "Sonic"- —Por fin usara esa cabeza para algo realmente productivo-

Y aquello lo hizo enojar. —¡Cierra la boca pequeña mocosa insolente! ¡Soy Eggman, el mejor científico del mundo! ¡MI CABEZA SIEMPRE SE USA PARA ALGO BUENO!-gritó dejando aturdidos a ambos erizos.

Y lo miró en la misma forma en que él lo hizo. —¡Me importa muy poco quien seas! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE NOS VUELVAS A LA NORMALIDAD!-gritó con más fuerza y enojo.

—Tranquila Amy-hablo la "eriza" —Eggman, podrá ser un pelele al que siempre le arruinamos los planes… pero, ese no es motivo para matarlo.-inquirió.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Abrió esa bocota simplemente para decir estupideces. Aquello exasperaba a Rose con cada fibra de su ser.

—¡Cállate tú!-gritó de nuevo- —No digas estupideces-dijo después. —Ahora tú, nos arreglas o ahora si me encargo de matarte-amenazó.

Y un escalofrío lo recorrió de nuevo; murmuro una excusa apenas entendible, comenzó a escribir un montón de códigos que ni para Sonic y Amy tenían sentido. —¡Lo tengo!-gritó feliz y con una mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

Las miradas de ambos se iluminaron. ¡Por fin regresarían a su cuerpo! No miraban la hora de regresar he irse a casa a disfrutar de la vida que siempre habían tenido.

—Pero hay un inconveniente-anunció.

Lo miraron aterrados un momento. —¿Qué clase de inconvenientes?-pregunto de manera seria "Amy".

—Crear un nuevo rayo que los devuelva a normalidad me tomara un mes-admitió el enorme hombre de manera seria.

—¿Qué?-gritaron al unísono ambos erizos por segunda vez histéricos.

—Un mes… tómenlo o déjenlo-

Se miraron un momento de arriba abajo. "Sonic" dio un suspiro imperceptible y fulmino a su acompañante con la mirada. —De acuerdo-musito "este" de manera serena.

Ahora, tenían otra cosa que pensar. Esa sería arréglaselas para no ser descubiertos por ninguno de sus amigos. No querían que estos sufrieran un ataque cardiaco en el momento que se presentaran de nuevo ante la sociedad.

—Un mes entonces-deletreó "Amy".

**·.·**

Su cabeza dolía. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la garganta seca. La crudeza le estaba matando. Se levanto en busca de agua. Había regresado a aquel laboratorio a las cuatro cuarenta de la mañana. Esos últimos años en el mundo le habían hecho cambiar su forma de ver a la sociedad. Salir a tomarse unas copas de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie. En exceso si. Por eso estaba sufriendo, la cruda realidad.

Se encerró en baño. Tenía que tomar una ducha fría. Las gotas poco a poco se llevaban los restos de cansancio en su ser. Estuvo media ahora ahí metido. Cosa que era extraño, no tardaba ni cinco minutos ahí, pero por alguna extraña razón aquello lo reconfortaba.

Salió hasta que su aspecto mejoro un poco. Lavo sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y salió más fresco al laboratorio de Eggman. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle.

Camino por aquellos metalizados pasillos, viendo como los robots lo reverenciaban y hacían ademán de su programación. "Patético" pensó. No necesitaba que ningún robot se arrodillara ante él. El podía conseguirlo solo.

Entro a donde se suponía estaba el laboratorio. Lo que vio ahí fue algo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió. Un Eggman ensangrentado, un Faker con pose muy gay. Y una Rose con una mirada desinteresada. ¿Qué se supone que pasaba?.

—¡Faker! ¡Rose! ¿Qué le han hecho al profesor?-pregunto con ese acento francés que ni volviendo a ser construido se le quitaba (xD).

Los aludidos le miraron de pies a cabeza. La mirada de Sonic era sería. Casi igual que la suya, si lo pensaba bien, esa mirada no era de Sonic. Tenía un brillo diferente.

—¿Qué no piensan contestar?-

—Shadow -musito "Amy"- —Pues es una larga y muy bizarra historia-admitió.

Miró a Sonic, luego a Amy, luego otra vez a Amy, y una vez más a Sonic. Guardo silencio. Asimilando lo recién dicho. "Bizarra" ¿Qué podía pensar de aquello? ¿Algo fuera de lo común? De alguna forma, todo lo que Eggman y el grupo de Sonic hicieran ya no le sorprendía. Sus aventuras eran estrambóticas. Realmente estúpidas. ¿Cómo un grupo de peleles viviría todo tipo de aventuras alrededor del mundo, y aún más, salvarlo en incontables oportunidades?.

—Lo que quiso decir es que ese –señalo a Eggman- —Nos cambio de almas, es decir, el es Sonic y yo soy Amy-aclaró el "erizo" de púas azuladas y mirada verdosa.

Enarco una ceja sorprendido. Miró a Eggman con recelo un momento; la nariz rota y la sangre saliendo de esta, le decía que era verdad.

—De acuerdo –guardo silencio un momento tratando de comprender el porque de todo aquello- —¿Y cómo logro eso, Profesor?-pregunto dirigiéndose al pobre desdichado.

—La verdad Shadow, la verdad, es que no se realmente que hice-admitió un tanto avergonzado aquel científico loco.

Dio un suspiro imperceptible. Miró de pies a cabeza al que se suponía era Sonic. —Dime Faker, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo vas a salir de esta?-

Hizo un sonido indicando que pensaba en que contestarle. La realidad era que, no tenía nada en mente. —Pues… pues…-la nueva voz femenina de aquel erizo comenzaba a exasperar a Shadow. —En realidad no-admitió con un gesto meramente infantil.

—Lo que el quiere decir es que, vamos a estar un mes así. –la voz de aquel "erizo" sonaba apurada. —Solo necesitamos que nos guardes el secreto-pidió.

—¿Qué les hace pensar que yo soy su mandadero?-inquirió molesto.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de "el". Sabía perfectamente que Shadow iba a reaccionar así. Todo lo tenía fríamente calculado.

—¿A sí? ¿No piensas ayudarnos? Que lastima… sería una pena que todos se enteraran que la forma de vida perfecta, tiene un sucio secreto-citó con malicia.

Frunció el seño a más no poder. ¿Estaba hablando de aquello? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidaba? Estaba bastante ebrio ese día. No había sido completamente su culpa.

—Cierra el pico Rose-ordeno molesto.

—O nos ayudas o te juro que grito a los cuatro vientos lo que hiciste el verano pasado-una sonrisa macabra se formo en aquel perfecto rostro.

Se relamió los labios. Chantajeado por una mocosa que podría ser su hija. Que ironía. Aquella chica, era una completa tonta. Tonta, pero no idiota. Mira que amenazarlo con "aquello" solo los grandes son capaces de llegar hasta los extremos para salir de los problemas. Quizás por eso era su chica favorita._ Después de María claro._

—Bien Rose, tu ganas… ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

—Necesito que les digas a todos que Sonic y yo nos ausentaremos un mes… diles que vamos a ir a un torneo donde solo los erizos pueden participar o lo que se te ocurra, solo, trata de que no sospechen.-pidió.

—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?-preguntó con el seño fruncido.

—No lo sé… tú eres muy listo- le halago- —Si nos haces ese favor tomare por olvidado aquel "asunto"-

—Y… ¿Cuándo necesitan que vaya y diga aquello?-una sonrisa prepotente se formo en el rostro del "erizo" quizás después de todo, chantajear a la gente no era tan malo como salía en la t.v.

**Continuará…**

** Atte.**  
Gri.


	4. ¡Nos quedamos!

... A leer se ha dicho...

**

* * *

Capítulo cuatro.**

_—"¿Qué fue lo que hizo Shadow el verano pasado?-pregunto sin entender. Una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro. —Pues veras…-"_

* * *

Shadow se había ido dejando a Eggman a merced de aquellos dos erizos psicópatas. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, si hacia algo estúpido sabía que aquellos dos lo matarían o peor: ¡Terminaría violado y semi-desnudo ante esos dos!.

Ninguna de las dos opciones, el era un hombre hecho y derecho y no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni nadie. Pero aquellos dos erizos eran el mismísimo diablo en persona. Sobre todo esa Amy… si se lo proponía era capaz de matarlo. Tenía que actuar con cuidado.

—¿Y bien?- dijo "Sonic" impaciente. —¿Qué no piensas comenzar a construir?-pregunto con molestia en su voz.

Le miró un momento y suspiro. —De acuerdo. Pero, con una condición-

—¿Cuál?-preguntaron al unísono ambos erizos.

—¡NO GOLPEEN A EGGMAN!-gritó con histeria y suplica.

Ambos miraron a Amy un momento. Estaba indiferente. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en la pared. Ellos no le iban a decir que hacer. Pero, si era necesario aquello, al menos haría el intento de no golpear al idiota de Eggman.

—De acuerdo… solo no me provoques-

Tenían muchas cosas que hacer ahora. Una de ellas era, arreglar donde iban a vivir. ¿En la casa de Amy? ¡Claro que no! Cream estaba muy cerca de ahí. Aquella adorable coneja, no era la adecuada para contarle un secreto.

Entonces, la casa de Sonic… Eso sería un boleto directo a ser descubiertos. Tener a Tails, Sally, Knuckles y Rouge cerca del perímetro no solucionaría las cosas.

Y la respuesta cayó como un balde de agua fría para aquella "eriza" de púas rosadas. Había dado justo en el blanco. Quedarse en el escondite de Eggman, mientras pasaba la tempestad no sonaba tan mal, y al menos no corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

—¡Amy! ¡Ya tengo la solución a nuestro problema!-gritó.

Le miró molesta y hastiada. —No estoy sorda sabes… como sea… ¿qué idea se le vino a esa linda cabeza?-preguntó con sarcasmo en su voz.

Frunció el seño molesto. No tenía por que ser ofensiva, el solo quería ayudar y ser útil en esos momentos. —Tendremos que quedarnos con Eggman al menos hasta que construya la maquina-

Dio un suspiro imperceptible y fulmino con la mirada a Eggman. El cual permanecía ajeno a la plática. —Yo no pienso quedarme ni un momento más en este lugar-aclaró mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

La mano fuerte y decidida de su antiguo cuerpo la tomo por el ante brazo. —No puedes irte, necesitamos permanecer juntos para cuando Egg termine de hacer sus cosas-

Le miro un momento; un sonrojo involuntario se apodero de aquellas mejillas. Odiaba tener sentimientos. Siempre le hacían quedar mal en todas partes. Aquel pelele de nombre Sonic, estaba jugando con fuego. Si no paraba iba a salir quemado. Una Amy dolida era mucho peor que una enojada.

—Una, no me toques –calló un momento mientras le miraba de arriba abajo- —Segundo, si me quedo un momento más estoy segura que me volveré completamente loca.-admitió sin mirarle.

—_Todos nos volvemos un poco locos a veces_-le susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de ella. Parecía pensar en algo con que contestarle, pero no fue capaz de mover si quiera los labios.

—Amy… por favor, quédate-pidió con aquella mirada a la que muy pocos se podían resistir.

_Argg demasiado infantil. Odiaba eso._

—No-

—¡Oh vamos Amy!… ¿alguna vez te he fallado o mentido?-pregunto con fines divertidos.

Guardo silencio. Ahora más que nunca, podía articular palabra. No podía si quiera mantener esa mirada de color jade. Le dolía en alma todo aquello, verlo reírse sin darse cuenta de que estaba rota por dentro.

—Hmp-pronunció.

—¿Eso es un si o un si?-pregunto con burla en su voz. Quería hacerla reír. Como siempre lo había hecho, pero extrañamente algo ocurría en aquella chica.

Le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Viendo como una ceja se enarcaba en su rostro. No podía creer que aquel erizo fuese tan idiota y no se diera cuenta de todo aquello. Del por que de aquella actitud.

—Amy… comienzas a asustarme… ¿qué te ocurre?-pregunto con preocupación en su voz. Pero a la vez distanciado, aquella eriza era impredecible.

—No tengo nada- dijo cortante y caminando fuera de aquel laboratorio robótico.

La siguió no podía permitir que aquello terminara así. Tenía que saber de una vez por todas el por que de aquella actitud fría.

Se aventuro por aquellos estrechos pasillos. Perdiéndose en el intento de no hacerlo. Miró hacía todos lados tratando de ubicarse, más todo parecía igual. Bufó molesto y continuó caminando, quizás así encontraría la salida.

Caminando por aquel lugar pudo observar demasiadas puertas unas se abrían y otras se cerraban dejando ver a un montón de robots. Yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro; se aventuro y entro en una. Notando como era una especie de enfermería. _Más nada tenía que ver_.

Comenzó a hurgar todo a su alrededor. Busco y rebusco pero no encontró nada de valor. Había cosas muy variadas, un brazo mecánico, escritos, una cabeza, un pastel, más escritos y varios planos de cómo destruirlo.

Molesto, y en parte decepcionado siguió caminando. Sintiendo como unos pasos se aproximaban. Busco con la mirada la fuente de aquel ruido. Nada, no había nada. Siguió caminado sintiendo como una mano acariciaba su trasero.

Indignado y cabreado se volteó con la intención de plantarle un fuerte golpe al atrevido. Notando como un robot mal armado le miraba lascivamente. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba.

—¡Mira nada más que preciosura vino a parar a el tiradero de Eggman! ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?-preguntó acercándose rápidamente.

Trato de esquivarlo, pero con ese cuerpo, tacones y aquel vestido, le era demasiado difícil. Odiaba ser chica. Todo era más duro.

—¡No te acerques cosa fea!-grito con histeria. El permanecer en aquel cuerpo estaba comenzando a afectarlo.

Aquel robot, había sido programado para acosar a las mujeres, y así crear un caos. Pero, algo había salido mal. Había desarrollado una conducta demasiado real. Al grado de querer conseguir una novia. Eggman había decidido descontinuar su uso.

—Toda una fiera, como me gustan… ¿qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto acariciando aquella mano delicada y suave.

Y no lo pensó mucho. Sabía que Amy tenía un método de auto defensa que le ayudaría a salir de aquella situación. Invocó mentalmente aquel enorme martillo. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Mirándolo con los ojos iluminados. Dándole gracias a todos los dioses por haber puesto en aquel cuerpo una buena arma como esa.

Miró con burla a aquel robot que parecía ser un mapache mal hecho. Apretó con fuerza el mango del martillo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso hermosa?-pregunto aquel robot sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Quitarte lo pervertido-admitió.

Y le golpeó. Le golpeó tan fuerte que un pequeño estruendo se escucho por todo el lugar. De aquel pobre robot solo habían quedado cacharros. Había sido muy "ruda" con el.

—¡Hay dios! –Grito recuperando la conciencia- ¡Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en Amy!-le aterraba el solo hecho de tener un carácter de los mil demonios.

**·.·**

Buscaba la salida a tanto laberinto. No entendía como un tipo como Eggman podía tener tantos pasadizos secretos. Aquel juego estaba comenzando a cansarla.

—¿Es qué en este maldito lugar no hay una salida?-se dijo para si misma molesta.

—No deberías de hablar "solo", van a pensar que estas "loco"-escucho una aterciopelada voz tras de si.

Se giró "sorprendido"; se trataba de Shadow, este le miraba sin ninguna expresión inusual en el rostro.

—Me asustaste-dijo más "calmado".

—Como sea… -guardo silencio un momento- —¿Qué se supone que quieras que diga enfrente de todos los peleles que tienes por amigos?-preguntó con fastidió.

—Pues… inventa algo, tú eres muy listo-

—No tengo ninguna idea clara-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tenían bastantes cosas que arreglar. Sobre todo Shadow, su reputación estaba en juego por culpa de aquella eriza molesta y fastidiosa.

—¿Cómo supiste aquello?-formulo rápido.

Arqueó una ceja "sorprendido". Dio un suspiro muy leve y decidió contestarle, una pregunta era una pregunta, y ella estaba convencida de que todos los "cómo" y "por qué" tenían una respuesta.

—Por que yo te traje hasta aquí-le dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué?-no lo comprendió.

Rodó los ojos en señal de molestia y fastidio. Iba a ser una explicación muy larga y cansada, odiaba hablar demasiado.

—Era un sábado en la noche, yo caminaba por las calles, estabas tirado en la calle ahogado de borracho, intente ayudarte, dijiste quien sabe que cosa y-paro en seco y un sonrojo se apodero en rostro.

—¡No lo digas Rose!-gritó.

—Me besaste-no lo obedeció.

Miradas retadoras por parte de los dos erizos. Rose era muy molesta cuando se lo proponía.

Ya iba a articular palabra pero un molesto caminar se acercaba hasta ellos; se traba de "la eriza" de pelaje rosado. Demasiado conmocionada y molesta.

Miró a ambos de arriba abajo, analizando por que estaban tan juntos y solos. Y una mirada pervertida se formo en su rostro.

—Shadow… ¡No te acerques a mi cuerpo!-medio grito imaginando una serie de imagines muy depravadas en su mente.

—¡Cállate Faker!-ordeno molesto. Y dicho esto camino rápidamente de nuevo hasta su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

El silencio reino entre aquellos dos erizos. "Ella" quería romper el hielo. Demasiada seriedad es mala para la salud.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo Shadow el verano pasado?-pregunto sin entender.

Una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro.

—Pues veras…-

—¡Si, si, si!¡Dime Amy dime!-

—No estoy para contártelo, ni tú para escucharlo.-

Suspiró derrotado. ¡El quería saber!. Quería burlarse de Shadow, como siempre lo había hecho, pero, ¿Por qué Amy no quería hablar con el?.

—Entonces Amy… ¿Te quedaras?-pregunto con esperanza en su voz.

Suspiró derrotada… no tenía otra opción. —Supongo que si-

Una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Siempre había tenido ese efecto en las personas.

**Continuará…**

**Atte.  
**Gri.


	5. Siete días

Mis estimados y estimadas, a raíz de que algunos aquí se cuestionaron el porque a esta historia le faltan capítulos, me decidí a explicarlo, _de nuevo_…

Si se fijan bien, estos nuevos capítulos tienen algunas correcciones, leves, pero las tienen, ya que, a mi parecer, estaba mal escrita… _me decidí a mejorar_.

Y no, no pienso borrar esta historia; créanme, si yo ya no pensara continuarla ni siquiera me hubiese molestado en corregirla…

También se preguntaran. _¿Por qué te tardas tanto tiempo?_ Pues sencillo. Yo no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre, lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para escribir ó corregir para ustedes…. Tendrán que perdonarme. Ahora, si desean saber cualquier otra cosa al respecto no duden en mandarme un **MP**...

En fin, lean :3

* * *

**Capítulo cinco  
**_"Siete días"_

* * *

Llevaban apenas unas horas ahí metidos y para Amy parecía una eternidad. Tener que soportar las estúpidas alarmas que lanzaban los estúpidos robots de Eggman cada veinte minutos le tenía loca.

No lograba acostumbrarse a ese enorme cuerpo. ¡Todo era más pesado!, los pies de Sonic eran enormes, y que decir de las manos.

Resopló molesta y comenzó a hurgar en su nueva habitación; Nada fuera de lo común. Una cama, un pequeño baño incluido, un tocador, y un pequeño armario. Tardaría en acoplarse lo sabía.

Se tumbó de lado en la cama echándose la almohada en la cara. _Esa era su manera de pensar._

**·.·**

—¡Estúpido vestido!-refunfuño la "eriza" .

Eggman le había dado algunas ropas para que se cambiara, pero el maldito cierre del vestido no cedía. Se estaba cansando de aquello. Tenía frío y los pies lo estaban matando.

¡Por fin!. Aquel maldito pedazo de tela dio el brazo a torcer. Comenzó a bajar de a poco los tirantes de aquella prenda cuando lo recordó. ¡Estaba en el cuerpo de Amy! No podía verla desnuda, no, eso sería ser pervertido, y el no era de esos tipos que espiaban a las mujeres cuando se bañaban.

Pero, había una pequeña vocecita que lo alentaba a ver aquel cuerpo recién desarrollado. Se debatía entre morirse de frío o ver a Amy desnuda.

¡Que más daba! Algún día tendría que ver a una chica desnuda. Bajo rápidamente aquel vestido, y contemplo en espejo aquella delicada figura.

Un sonrojo involuntario se apodero de aquellas mejillas que no eran suyas. Amy estaba demasiado bien formada. _Decir que no estaba para comérsela era mentir vilmente_.

Se coloco aquel nuevo vestido que Eggman le había dado. Este no era descubierto, ni mucho menos verde. Era un vestido sencillo de manga larga color blanco. Era más como una bata que otra cosa.

Dio un suspiro de alivio. Al menos iba a dormir mejor; se tumbo en aquella cama no tan cómoda como la suya y cerro fuertemente los ojos. Necesitaba dormir un poco. La imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Amy, regreso a su mente.

_Arggg… demasiado pervertido para ser cierto._

**·.·**

Tenían apenas una semana ahí metidos. Finales del mes de febrero. El calendario marcaba el veinticuatro, dio un suspiro apenas audible y camino con paso lento hasta la habitación de su compañero.

Estaba completamente consiente de lo que iba a encontrar, su calendario decía que los próximos siete días iban a ser muy largos.

Entró sin siquiera llamar primero. El ver a su antiguo cuerpo tirado en la cama aforrándose al vientre le daba a entender que sus sospechas eran verdaderas.

—¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó acercándose a "ella" y tocando su frente.

—Argg-

Y lo comprendió perfectamente. Una media sonrisa se formo en aquel perfecto rostro. Sin duda alguna era aquello. _El inició de los días más largos del mes_.

—Sonic… tengo algo que explicarte-

Le miró con los ojos bien atentos seguramente ella podría acabar con su dolor.

—¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la palabra "menstruación"?-preguntó con la mirada hacía otro lado.

—No-negó confuso.

—Bien, es… bueno… es… un periodo que todas las mujeres pasamos… cada veintiocho días, de los cuales siete se sangra un poco por la abertura entre las piernas.-concluyo un tanto "apenado".

Parpadeo un poco. ¿Siete días? ¿Siete días con ese maldito dolor? ¡Iba a morir! Ese era uno de los peores dolores que había sufrido en toda su vida. Tenía el vientre duro. No sabía como Amy podía soportar aquello cada mes.

—Ayúdame-pidió entre susurros.

—Aún no puedo hacer mucho, estas apenas comenzando. Generalmente mi cuerpo empieza a sangrar poco después del dolor. –

Sentía que las fuerzas se le iban. Tenía algo de fiebre. Y Los ojos vidriosos. Le dolía.

—Esto es solo el inició, generalmente el dolor incrementa con forme pasa el tiempo…-aclaró.

—¡Amy! Por todos los dioses del Olimpo o lo que sea… ayúdame-suplico.

—Necesitas medicina-

—¡Por favor!-

—¿Tengo cara de doctora? ¡Ahorita voy corriendo al farmacia a comprar un analgésico para ti!-le dijo con sarcasmo, consiente de que podía hacerlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Los pequeños gemidos de dolor por parte de "Amy" era lo único que había en el ambiente tenso de aquella habitación.

—Voy a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua-le dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

Se recargo con dificultad en el respaldo de aquella cama. —¿Para qué?-

—El calor ayudara a disminuir el dolor- fue "interrumpido" por el grito histérico de "ella".

—¿¡Me vas a echar agua hirviendo en la panza! ¡Estas mal de cabeza Amy!-gritó aún más histérico.

Una pequeña vena se formo en el rostro del "erizo azul". ¿Es que acaso no podía ser más estúpido?.

—Voy a calentar AGUA y la verteré sobre algunos trapos para colocarlos en donde duele-le aclaro de mala gana mientras azotaba la puerta tras de ella.

Atino a abrazar con más fuerza la zona afectada. No entendía como las mujeres podían aguantar eso.

Espero… tenía que esperar a que su amiga volviera con el agua y con algunos trapos para calmar su dolor. De alguna formo recordó a todas las mujeres que conocía. Se pregunto si ellas también sufrían lo mismo. Lo paso por alto cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, dejando ver su cuerpo con un pequeño recipiente en las manos.

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde ya hacía la "chica". Humedeció lo que parecía un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor. Lo exprimió con fuerza y le ordeno levantarse un poco el vestido. Colocando con cuidado y precisión. Escuchando un suspiro de alivió por parte de "ella".

—¿Sirvió?-preguntó.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. Al menos el dolor disminuía de a poco. Ya no dolía tanto. Aquello comenzaba a "adormecerla".

—Bien, mejor te dejo para que descanses-le dijo mientras caminaba a la salida.

—Gracias-

Cerró con cuidado la puerta, procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Sabía como se ponía su cuerpo cuando se acercaban esos días.

Camino con paso lento hasta su habitación, topándose con Shadow. Frunció el seño. Era muy temprano, no tenía ganas de pelear por cosas sin sentido.

Le ignoro, estaba cansada, había pasado la noche en vela. No podía acostumbrarse a aquel enorme cuerpo. Le era realmente incomodo. Podían notarse claramente las pequeñas ojeras en aquellos ojos color verde.

—Buenos días Rose-le saludo, aunque no lo pareciera de buena gana.

—Como si tuvieran algo de buenos-le dijo mientras se encerraba en su cuarto.

Enarco una ceja sorprendido. No recordaba que Rose amaneciera de esa forma.

—Mujeres… quien las entiende-se dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba en dirección hacía el laboratorio de Eggman.

**Continuará…  
**Gracias por leer.

**Atte.**  
Gri.


	6. Oh no

_Tengan buen día/tarde/noche/loquesea..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo seis.**

_"Oh no..."_

* * *

·

·

·

—Eggman… necesito que vayas a comprar algunas cosas a la farmacia-órdeno sin ninguna delicadeza "el erizo azul".

Le miro cabreado un momento. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle así? El no era su mandadero, no señor, el era un científico. Loco, pero lo era, el no recibía ordenes de nadie.

—No estoy para cumplir tus ordenes-le dijo ignorando completamente su orden.

Una burlesca carcajada escapo de sus labios, le era realmente divertido escuchar aquello. _El idiota se hacía el muy digno_.

—¿A sí? –Suspiro- —De acuerdo… Sonic morirá… siento decirte que no podrás ser tú el que acabe con su vida… -hizo una pausa- —Supongo que no te importa-

Paro en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Sonic morirse? No, el no podía permitir aquello, Sonic debía morir por sus propias manos. No permitiría que le arrebataran la muerte de su peor enemigo, no señor. Había jurado que el mismo lo acabaría.

—¿Qué necesita?-pregunto dejando de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

De su bolsillo izquierdo saco un pedazo de papel cuidadosamente doblado; entregándoselo a Eggman.

—Lo que esta ahí escrito-aclaró.

Abrió rápidamente aquel pedazo de papel, leyendo cuidadosamente lo que en el había escrito. Abriendo una ceja sorprendido.

—¿En serio?-preguntó sorprendido; no podía creer aquello. —¿En serio? –Repitió consternado- —Esto es estúpido-.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza. —Morirá si no lo tiene-.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Eggman. ¿El erizo azul no podía soportar aquello? ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses!. Eso era algo sumamente patético. Cualquier hombre con los pantalones bien puestos podría soportar aquello.

—Debe ser una broma-musito.

—No, no lo es… además… tú tampoco podrías soportarlo-le dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y porqué crees eso?-preguntó sin entender.

—¿Quieres que te muestre lo que se siente tener ese dolor?-le pregunto macabramente.

—No es gran cosa-

¿Qué no era gran cosa? ¡Ja! Si Eggman tuviese ese dolor por lo menos una hora, se convencería de que las mujeres soportan muchísimas cosas. Una de ellas el dolor que viene cada mes.

No lo pensó mucho. Le golpeó. Le golpeó el vientre con fuerza causando que cayera directamente al piso aforrándose a la parte afectada.

—Se siente así, solo que tres veces más fuerte y mucho más constante-le dijo antes de irse.

Rose estaba mal de la cabeza. Muy mal. Al menos ahora comprendía a Sonic. Ese dolor, era insoportable. Por una vez, sólo por una vez se encargaría de que la salud de su enemigo mejorara. _Aquel dolor no se lo deseaba a nadie_.

**·.·**

Podía ver la luz al final del túnel. Ya podía ver a su antiguo perro esperarlo al final. _Joder, ya estaba comenzando a delirar_. Ya no soportaba más aquello. Las fuerzas se le iban. Todo estaba borroso. Aquel pañuelo que Amy le había colocado hacía varias horas que se había enfriado. Ahora tenía frío.

Si hubiese sabido que aquello pasaría por el simple hecho de ser temporalmente "una mujer" el mismo se hubiera encargado de colgar a Eggman de ese par de asquerosos bigotes.

A lo lejos escucho el sonido de una vibración. Muy parecida a la de un teléfono sonar. A como pudo se levanto de aquella cama, buscando entre las ropas de Amy, su cochino celular.

Lo miró; una llamada de Tails. Bufó molesto._ Estaba casi seguro del por que de la llamada._

—¿Qué quieres?-contesto de la manera más normal que pudo.

_—¿Amy? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están tú y Sonic? ¿Por qué se fueron de la fiesta?_-cuestionó el joven zorro al otro lado de la línea.

—Compromisos.-atinó a decir.

Miró fijamente la lámpara de noche sobre aquel estante; Escuchaba a Tails regañarle, escuchaba que le reprimía por haberse ido sin avisar.

—¿Algo más?-preguntó sin dejar de ver el objeto.

—_No… solo… vuelvan pronto_-

Asintió con la cabeza. Murmurando cosas apenas entendibles. En su delirio atino a decirle —"Hay que reparar las lámparas de noche"-

—_¿Por qué?_-no lo comprendió.

—Si les miras fijamente te hacen ver luces de colores.-

Corto la llamada, dejando el objeto donde lo encontró, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama. Tratando de mirar con normalidad otra vez, aquellos puntos lilas comenzaban a marearlo.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo salir de sus tan "profundos" pensamientos.

—Amy-susurro.

En sus manos tenía una bolsa de plástico. Cuyo contenido era nada más y nada menos que la bendita medicina que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sacó con cuidado una pequeña caja de pastillas; abriéndola y tomando la mitad de una. Ese medicamento era muy fuerte. Podía causar daños en su cuerpo.

—Toma –le tendió la pastilla y un bazo con agua- Esto te va a hacer sentir mejor-

Lo analizó un momento. ¿Y si Amy quería envenenarlo? Era muy joven para morir. No se tragaría esa pastilla.

—¿Qué sucede?-preguntó al ver el seño fruncido en la "chica".

—No me voy a tomar eso. ¡Intentas envenenarme!-gritó histérico.

En momentos así no sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Acaso le habían tirado de la cuna cuando era pequeño? ¡Dios! solo en su mente transitaba la idea de que ella envenenaría su propio cuerpo. Eso sería firmar su sentencia.

—Eres un idiota –le acusó- —¡Vete a la mierda! -le gritó- —¡Puedes joderte si te viene en gana, solo no me molestes!-gritó con más fuerza saliendo de la habitación.

Estaba molesta muy molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera a pensar en aquello? Ni siquiera le había transitado esa idea en la cabeza. ¡Es más! Todo lo hacía de buena manera. Sin pedir nada a cambio solo para ayudarlo, sabía que aquel dolor era una de las peores cosas que podían pasar, ella simplemente quería ayudarlo.

Buscaba su alivio para así encontrar el de ella. Solo quería asegurarse de que el iba a estar bien. Si el estaba bien ella iba a estarlo. Aunque fuese de lejos ella le cuidaba. Aunque estuviese en su cuerpo ella lo cuidaría, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Que estúpida era. ¡El no merecía tantas consideraciones! Joder, no merecía si quiera que le amará. No recordaba como había empezado su amor por el.

Sentía una picazón en sus ojos. No podía, no podía. No debía llorar, no era algo que podía darse el lujo de hacer. Corrió por aquellos estrechos pasillos. Tenía la mente en blanco. Nada estaba realmente en su lugar.

Vio claramente como Shadow se acercaba ignorándolo completamente. Pasó por su lado sintiendo como le tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca y le obligaba a mirarle.

—No soy bueno en estas cosas Rose, pero a ti te pasa algo…-

—Estoy bien-mintió.

Aunque fuese el cuerpo de Sonic, podía notarse claramente que no era él. Las miradas de Rose y Sonic eran realmente diferentes. La de Sonic era desinteresada e infantil. La de Amy mostraba tristeza y serenidad.

—¿Aún lo quieres cierto?-formuló de golpe.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder… No esperaba eso. Realmente no lo esperaba.

—¿A ti qué te importa?-preguntó "molesto" evadiendo claramente la pregunta.

—No respondiste mi pregunta -insistió claramente- ¿Le quieres o no?-preguntó, _de nuevo_.

—Yo…-

·

·

·

**Continuará…**

Gracias por leer.  
**Atte.**  
Gri


	7. ¡Es tú culpa, imbécil!

No hay mucho que decir... Disfruten de este capítulo xD... (Uno que otro arreglito van a encontrar)...  
Ahora si, lean...

**

* * *

Capítulo siete**_  
"'¡Es tú culpa, imbécil!"_

* * *

·

·

·

—_¿Aún le quieres cierto?_- Esas palabras resonaron en su mente. Bajó su mirada… dio un suspiro imperceptible.

Miró de reojo a aquel erizo de púas oscuras. Sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza; el hablar de él hacía que su corazón parase o fuese más rápido de lo normal.

—Yo…- No lograba articular una buena excusa. No podía permitir que supiese sobre su vida amorosa, no era algo que quisiera que el precisamente supiera, pero, ¿Qué podía decirle realmente? ¿Qué le daban ganas de cortarse las venas cada vez que veía a Sonic con Sally? Aunque fuese cierto eso era estúpido. _Más aún para alguien como el_.

—Aún le quieres.-Se apresuro a decir mirándola de reojo. —No te culpo, una vez leí que el amor es una enfermedad mental de la que muy pocos se salvan-susurro.

Le miró un momento; los brazos perfectamente cruzados, la mirada fría y sanguinaria, la pose de "soy mejor que todos" la vista clavada en un punto "x" en la pared. Ese erizo era realmente extraño, aquella actitud cambiante como el viento era lo que más le molestaba.

Con sa actitud impertinente, le daban ganas de ahorcarlo. Había intentado matar a su adorado Sonic en incontables oportunidades, pero, no le odiaba. De hecho, en su mente transitaba la vaga idea de que quizás tan solo quizás, Shadow tuviese una pizca de bondad en su ser.

Desde aquel beso su manera de verlo había cambiado. Quizás por el hecho de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos aquella madrugada en la que salió a dar un paseo para serenarse. O tal vez, tan solo tal vez aquel beso le había gustado.

—El que calla otorga-fue lo único que dijo él antes de seguir su camino.

No había abierto la boca. No quería decir nada estúpido. No quería llorar, era de las que lloraban fácilmente. No podía permitir que le viese llorar; se había jurado a si misma madurar, mejorar y no derramar una sola lágrima más.

Ahora solo su persona era lo que debía preocuparle. Solo pensaría y actuaría para ella.  
Caminó con prisa en dirección a su habitación. Se encerró; tumbándose en la cama.

Lloró… lloró como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Las gotas saladas corrían por sus ojos. _Estaba dolida_. Le dolía el hecho de ser tan tonta, de no poder arrancarse ese sentimiento del corazón… siempre quiso a Sonic. Fue su primer amor, su héroe, su ejemplo a seguir.

Ella siempre fue para el una fan más. Nada más que su "amiguita". Sólo eso...

El siempre creyó que era un enamoramiento infantil, hasta ella misma lo creyó en algún momento, pero… ¿Por qué no podía ver a ningún otro de la misma forma? ¿Por qué ningún hombre llenaba el vacío que el había hecho? .

Se sentía destrozada… siempre había tenido mala suerte. En amor, en su vida personal, en las misiones siempre terminaba –_por más que se esforzara_- siendo la dama en apuros. Aquello le molestaba. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres en el grupo ella tenía que serlo? No era que se lo deseara a nadie, pero, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Es qué acaso a Eggman le gustaba que le pateara el trasero cuando lograba liberarse?.

Suspiró; la almohada era testigo de su dolor. La abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como las fuerzas se le iban, los ojos le pesaban.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, sus sentidos se agudizaron levemente; escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta Ignorando completamente aquello.

No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, no estaba de ánimos. Si salía estaba segura de cometería un homicidio, y no tenía ganas de ir a un juzgado y tener que cumplir una condena de quince años en la cárcel femenina.

—¿QUÉ?-gritó desde la cama harta de tanta insistencia.

—¡Amy! ¡Por favor déjame entrar!-la voz de "femenina" desde el otro lado de la puerta le dio a entender quien era.

—Jódete-le medio grito colocando la almohada sobre su cara.

—¡No me iré hasta que me abras la puerta!-

—¡Pues te vas a quedar todo el puto día por que no te voy a abrir!-le gritó enojada.

Aunque realmente no estaba enojada del todo, más bien le dolía. Le dolía en el fondo el hecho de tener que mirarle a la cara… le había lastimado el hecho de que hubiese llegado a pensar que le envenenaría. Joder, no era de ese tipo de monstruo.

No escucho nada más, tampoco le dio importancia… no tenía ganas de nada, sólo quería llorar tranquila, ya luego se hartaría y se sentiría mejor. _Quería desahogarse._

Lloró hasta que se quedo dormida. No supo nada más… al parecer el se había rendido._ Había dejado de escuchar la puerta_.

Despertó pesadamente. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de noche; las seis treinta de la tarde. _Tenía hambre_.

Se levanto aún enredada entre las sábanas, cayendo fuertemente de rodillas, lastimándose estas al contacto contra el piso.

Caminó hasta el pequeño cuarto de baño, lavándose la cara unas tres veces. Limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de su rostro.

Salió silenciosamente de la habitación, topándose con varios de los robots de Eggman. Estos comenzaron a hacer un montón de ruidos molestos y escandalosos. Aquello le frustro, de un solo golpe logro destruir a aquellos ingratos y desdichados pedazos de metal.

Siguió caminando, la cocina de Eggman no estaba tan lejos; era un lugar bastante amplio. Más grande que la de su casa claro, aunque la suya era más ordenada y limpia.

Entro y cogió lo necesario casi como si fuese suyo, había adquirido la suficiente confianza para hacer cualquier cosa en aquella fortaleza, después de todo según lo que Shadow había explicado "_Si tiene más de tres días en el refrigerador es de quien lo tome_" ó "_quien llene el bote de basura la tira_". Las reglas en aquel lugar no era lo que alguna vez imagino.

Shadow había dicho que "_El que lo llene lo limpia_" eso hacia referencia a cualquier cosa que tuviese que limpiarse, podía traducirse como, "_llenas el lavaplatos tú los lavas_". Claro que, siendo un lugar donde el 98% de los habitantes eran robots esas reglas no se aplicaban con mucha regularidad.

Cogió lo que parecía ser una manzana, un vaso de jugo y un poco de cereal. Caminó de nuevo de hasta su habitación, sintiéndose vigilada. Ignorando por completo aquella sensación, seguramente seria el imbécil de Sonic tratando de pedirle disculpas.

Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y comenzó a comer. Eggman le había instalado una televisión con cable para que pudiese entretenerse. Encendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiarle constantemente a los canales. No estaba mirando nada en especifico solo cambiaba una y otra vez. Tratando se sacar de su mente la imagen del erizo azul.

No quería pensar en él. Le hacía mal hablar sobre el tema, le podía triste y la melancolía llenaba su ser.

Los consejos de sus amigos no surtían efecto, todos le decían 'Déjalo libre' ó 'simplemente olvídalo ya'.

Y realmente lo intentaba, quizás no lo parecía, pero eso hacía... aunque estaba completamente consciente de que no podría olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana. Esas cosas tomaban tiempo, las heridas de amor tardan en cicatrizar. Y si no tienen el debido cuidado vuelven a abrirse.

**·.·**

_**Estúpido**_.

Esa palabra resonaba en su mente, había sido un completo **estúpido** con Amy. Se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello, realmente no quería hacerla sentir mal. Era sólo que, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en ese momento.

Había tenido la firme intención disculparse, pero ella no se lo permitió, no le permitió entrar a su cuarto. Lo mando al diablo en el momento en que quiso intentar enmendar las cosas.

Suspiró. No era primera vez que Amy hacía un desplante. Pero, por alguna extraña razón aquello le hacía sentir extraño, muy extraño. Sentía una opresión en pecho. Le perturbaba el hecho de que ella estuviese sufriendo.

Era su "amiguita" habían compartido muchas cosas. Muchas aventuras y risas. Tenían un vínculo juntos, muchos recuerdos que no cambiaría por nada.

Se reprendió mentalmente, no debía preocuparse por ella, al menos no por algo como aquello. Era lo bastante grande para cuidarse, ya no necesitaba un héroe, ya no necesitaba un protector. _Aquello le hacía sentirse vacío_.

Quizás no sería tan malo después de todo.

_—Sabes que si lo será- _La voz de subconsciente le decía lo contrario.

Negó rotundamente. —"Se repondrá, siempre lo ha hecho, es fuerte"-aseguró.

_—Sabes que no-_.

—"Yo no hice nada malo"-

_—Si lo hiciste-_.

Frunció el seño. —"No es mi culpa hablar si pensar"- se defendió.

_—Si lo es-_.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, aquella discusión comenzaba a exasperarle. _Más por el hecho de que estaba perdiéndola._

—"Yo no le hice nada"-

_—Lo hiciste_.-

Y ya iba a replicar, cuando lo inevitable sucedió…

_Chocó_.

Chocó contra la pared de metal que había en la habitación. Las lágrimas de a poco se acoplaron en sus ojos, se aferro a la nariz, _la zona afectada_.

Le dolía en grandes cantidades, una difícultad para respirar se hizo presente...

_Había visto estrellitas_.

_—Tú lo hiciste_._- _ Le dijo una vez más.

Suspiró al ver la derrota inminente que acaba de recibir. Momentos después, algo en su interior comenzó a incomodarlo…

Ese extraño sentimiento que muy pocas veces había tenido estaba presente.

La gran y renombrada **culpa**.

·

·

·

**Continuará…  
**¡Gracias!**  
Atte.  
**Gri.


	8. Aléjate de mí

:) Adoro este capítulo, es mi favorito de toda esta historia (¡Amo las historias tristes!) xD...

A leer.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ocho  
**_"Aléjate de mí."_

_

* * *

_

·

·

·

Ya llevaban dos semanas ahí metidos, dos semanas en las que ella no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada.

Joder, se sentía tan culpable. —_Y de cierta forma lo era_—.

Eggman había dicho que sus investigaciones iban por un buen camino, y que si bien les iba a pronto tendrían su cuerpo de nuevo. Eso lo había dicho poco después de que Amy se molestara con él.

Suspiró con fastidio y miro por la ventana; aquella fortaleza en el medio del bosque era aburrida.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta le distrajo. Miró por breves montos hacía el objeto de metal analizando quien podría ser.

Caminó hasta ella, la abrió con cuidado, abrió ambos ojos cual platos al ver a su "cuerpo" mirarle con nostalgia.

—¿Amy?-pregunto si creer lo que veía.

—¿Puedo pasar?-había algo en su mirada que no estaba bien.

Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso, le siguió con la mirada, analizando el porque de aquella extraña actitud.

Le miro sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Le imito sentándose del otro lado y le miro fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo?-pregunto al verle con una mirada de absoluta tristeza en el rostro.

Le miro a los ojos unos breves instantes y bajo la mirada, no podía mantener oculto aquello por mucho más tiempo.

—Dime que te sucede-le ordenó.

Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían al escuchar aquellas palabras. —¿¡Quieres saber cual es mi puto problema! ¿Realmente deseas saberlo?-hizo una breve pausa al sentir que se ahogaba- ¡Tu maldita existencia es mi PUTO problema!-gritó con ira al sentir como las lágrimas corrían libres por aquellos ojos que no eran suyos.

La observo unos momentos sin comprender el porque de aquello. Frunció el seño a más no poder. ¿Es qué acaso no había escuchado todas sus disculpas?.

—Simplemente no te comprendo-le dijo sin mirarla.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por aquellos ojos verdes. Podía escucharse su agitada respiración. —¿Es qué acaso no entiendes que te amo con toda mi puta alma?-le gritó con dolor.- —No, claro que no lo entiendes, estas demasiado ocupado pensando en Sally y en lo bonita que es, como para fijarte en la estúpida Amy ¿No es así?-le dijo justo antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

Y solo entonces fue cuando comprendió el porque de aquella extraña actitud en la muchacha de púas rosadas.

—Amy yo…-no pudo articular palabras lo suficientemente adecuadas para aquella situación.

—¿Tu lo sientes, no es así?-se apresuro a decir- —Seamos sinceros Sonic, yo a ti te valgo una mierda-le dijo mientras hacía el vano intento de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro.

—¿Porqué crees eso?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía ella.

Le observo por breves momentos y dio un suspiro entrecortado. —¿Qué tengo de malo? ¿Por qué nunca pensaste en mí de esa manera?-pregunto mientras las gotas cristalinas corrían por sus ojos.

Joder, en momentos como ese era cuando odiaba ser tan torpe para formar palabras. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia hubiese podido darle al menos diez razones por las cuales no le gustaba, pero ahora era diferente. Había algo que no le permitía hacerle sufrir.

Algo en su interior se sentía culpable. Algo en su interior le obligaba a mentirle y decirle que todo estaba bien.

—Yo…-

—¿Tu?-un deje de esperanza se escucho en su voz.

Apretó los labios al sentir que un comentario estúpido venía. —Yo no se que decirte…-admitió con vergüenza.

—Ya veo…-murmuro bajito.

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio entre ambos erizos. Era un incomodo silencio, que ninguno quiso romper. No había nada que pudieran decirse.

_Amy estaba rota_.

No era sorpresa para nadie. Lo amaba, lo amaba aún más que a su propia vida. A tal punto de arriesgarse con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con el momento en que su adorado erizo azul le correspondía? ¿Cuántas veces no había imaginado que le besaba y le abrazaba? ¿Cuántas veces no había anhelado que el le dijera un "te amo"?.

Estaba rota ¡Joder! ¿Porqué el le tenía lastima? ¿Por qué demonios simplemente le decía que no la quería y le lastimaba con la verdad? ¿Por qué no podía arrancárselo del corazón?.

Cada vez que le veía las ganas de correr y abrazarlo le eran incontenibles. Tenía que morderse la lengua cada vez que le miraba para no decirle cuanto lo amaba.

_Estaba rota. No era sorpresa para nadie_.

Todos lo sabían, todos lo dijeron. Nunca les dijo nada, siempre quiso ser fuerte, actuar como si no sucediese nada.

Pero era aún peor. Vivía con el dolor y la frustración de mirarle todos los días con ella. De no poder ser ella quien compartiera todo el amor…

—Amy yo… -dudo en continuar- —Yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga… ¿por qué no puede bastarte con eso?-le pregunto mientras le abrazaba lentamente.

Se aferro con fuerza a aquellos brazos. —No lo sé-sollozó con más fuerza.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos más. Se separo bruscamente de el al comprender la situación. —Si no puedes amarme-hizo una breve pausa- —Por favor… aléjate de mí… aléjate de mi vida y de mis pensamientos. ¡Sal de mi corazón de una maldita vez!-le gritó con fuerza.

Comenzaba a cansarse de aquel juego. —¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO COMPRENDES QUE NO ES MÍ CULPA?-le gritó con molestia en su voz. —¿Por qué mierda no puedes entender que nunca podré amarte?-gritó con más fuerza.

Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho al escuchar las últimas palabras por parte de la "eriza".

_Bien, ahora estaba todo decidido_.

—Comprendo-dijo en un murmullo apenas audible. —Discúlpame por ser una molestia en tu vida Sonic-le dijo sin mirarle.

_¡Oh no! ¡No, no, no! ¿Qué había hecho?..._

—¡Amy espera! ¡Yo no quise!-no le dejo terminar.

—Quiero que sepas que cuando Eggman nos devuelva nuestros cuerpos voy a desaparecer completamente de tu vida-le informo de manera dolorosa.

—Espera…-no pudo continuar.

—Te prometo que comenzaré a olvidarte…-le dijo mientras salía lentamente de la habitación.

·

·

·

**Continuará.**  
¡Oh!, siempre que leo esto me dan ganas de llorar xD…  
Cuanta fisura por parte de la adorable Amy |:  
Gracias por leer…  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	9. Amor, sinónimo de estupidez I'

Chan, chan... Ya pronto tendrán su tan 'esperado' final... :D (Aunque no puedo prometer cuando será)

_

* * *

_

_Amor, sinónimo de estupidez_.  
**_P_**_rimera **P**arte~_

* * *

·

·

Era oficial. Todo se había ido al demonio. Su amistad, su sueño, su tranquilidad. ¡Todo!.

Y todo por no pensar con más cuidado lo que decía.

_Joder, estúpido, estúpido_…

La situación no era la mejor de todas. Y no, no era que fuese un pesimista incapaz de ver el lado bueno de las cosas, de hecho, _todo lo contrario_, pero esta vez, no había nada bueno.

Lo principal era que. ¡No estaba en su cuerpo! No era el mismo erizo que corría despreocupado para liberarse de sus problemas. Ahora estaba en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Bueno, su ex-mejor amiga, estaba seguro de que Amy le odiaba aún más.

—Mierda-murmuro para si.

El hecho de estar dentro de un cuerpo que no era suyo, le ponía en una situación un tanto incomoda, más aún si agregamos el hecho de que era el cuerpo de una _mujer_.

_El hecho de no poder cambiarse sin sonrojarse le estaba comenzando a molestar_.

Suspiró con fastidio y camino hasta la ventana. —_La única en toda la base hay que agregar_—

Miró fijamente todo a su alrededor. Si bien, el día estaba bastante hermoso, no se sentía con ánimos para salir.

Negó levemente con la cabeza. Así nunca podría tener un momento de tranquilidad.

Camino decidido hasta la puerta, y salió con un rápido caminar. Miró a su alrededor. Los robots ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia… —_Aquello era extremadamente extraño, luego de casi una vida exterminando robots, ahora vivía pacíficamente entre ellos…_—.

Después de cinco minutos, llego a lo que parecía ser un lago. Sonrío ante la idea de tomar un relajante baño en el.

_Error. Mala idea_. _No sabía nadar_.

No podía, aunque realmente lo desease no podía. ¿Qué sucedía si había algún pervertido en los alrededores y le miraba?. O peor aún, ¿qué pasaría si se ahogaba? No podía arriesgarse, aunque, tenía que admitir, que el cuerpo de Amy poseía una buena arma con la cual defenderse… _y por ser liviano, flotaría con más facilidad_.

Suspiró; entonces, ¿Qué podía hacer?. Había salido de la base con intención de relajarse, y la manera más sencilla y gratificante sería tomar un largo y delicioso baño. Aunque si lo hacía se arriesgaba a encontrarse con algún violador o algo por el estilo… ó a ahogarse… _cualquiera de las dos opciones no era buena…_

_Esos últimos días tenía una suerte_…

Bien, se daría un baño rápido y nadie le vería. Se mantendría en la orilla para no tener que entrar a aguas profundas. ¡Si señor! Sólo necesitaba unos diez minutos y quedaría mejor que bien…

Lentamente se deshizo de todas sus prendas y se lanzó con rapidez hacía el agua pura y cristalina.

Una leve mueca de molestia se formo entre sus facciones. _Estaba fría_.

**·.·**

_Hambre_. _Tenía hambre_.

Masajeó su enorme barriga y suspiró; un buen pescado para la cena le sentaría de maravilla.

Cogió su vieja y confiable caña de pescar y camino con paso lento pero decidido hasta el lago. _Ya podía saborearse el enorme pescado que conseguiría_…

Escuchó una leve risita tonta proveniente del lago. Intrigado, busco con la mirada a la fuente de aquel sonido; distinguió una silueta rosa _desnuda_ bañarse tranquilamente en el lago…

Sin quererlo. Un enorme rubor se acopló en sus mejillas. Nunca, nunca en su vida había visto a una mujer _desnuda_. Es más, sólo en ocasiones especiales convivía con mujeres.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el estomago. Era una sensación parecida a las nauseas, que, no podía describir a la perfección. No era como las nauseas que dan cuando comes algo en mal estado. No, era algo parecido a tener muchas mariposas en el estomago, una sensación 'extraña', por así decirlo…

Y sin quererlo, se oculto entre los arbustos para estar atento a cualquier movimiento de aquella chica.

La observó atentamente. Como un niño apreciando un nueve juguete… _¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?..._

**·.·**

_Fresco. Se sentía tan bien_.

Se exprimió las púas; cogió el sujetador que ya hacía tirado en el suelo y se lo colocó sin mucho cuidado. —_Después de dos semanas siendo 'mujer' no había aprendido a colocarse uno de la manera correcta_—

Se colocó el blanco y pulcro vestido que Eggman le había obsequiado y suspiró. Deseaba bastante volver a su cuerpo…

Escuchó el crujir de una rama. Se giró automáticamente —¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono con determinación mientras invocaba mentalmente el enorme martillo.

—¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono de nuevo y con más fuerza…

Joder, sabía que algo así pasaría.

_Estúpidos deseos femeninos por ser más limpio…_

·

_·_

_·  
_

**Continuará…**  
:D  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	10. Amor,sinónimo de estupidez ·II

Ajá. Ajá. Me tarde demasiado, ya lo sé... Algún día podrán matarme, pero por ahora, a esperar se ha dicho xD...

_

* * *

Amor, sinónimo de estupidez_.

**S**egunda **P**arte~

* * *

·

·

·

—¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono por tercera vez, estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Miró desesperadamente hacía todas direcciones. ¡Nada!, no había nada. Maldijo para sus adentros y suspiró. —"_Debió haber sido el viento_"-se dijo para si.

Se colocó los zapatos y suspiró. Esos últimos días el estar en el cuerpo de Amy le había vuelto un poco paranoico.

**·.·**

Miraba embobado a la chica que tenía frente a él. Amy se había puesto muy bonita en todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto…

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus pies ya le habían dejado frente a ella. Y por poco le abrazaba.

La mirada asustada de la eriza y el gritó que siguió después de aquello iba a ser algo que nunca, en toda su vida olvidaría.

—¡PERVERTIDO!-había gritado tan fuerte, que hasta le había dolido.

Y de no haber sido porque no sabía que significaban aquello se hubiese disculpado en ese preciso momento.

—Amy, eres muy bonita-había logrado pronunciar torpemente.

Y no, no sabía con exactitud como reaccionar ante tal comentario. No se atrevió siquiera a mover un músculo. No sabía que hacer, que decir. No podía darse el lujo de responderle algo porque. ¡Ese no era su cuerpo maldita sea! ¿Por qué últimamente la vida se empeñaba en ponerle situaciones extremadamente fuera de su maldito alcance?.

Suspiró. Verdaderamente, no comprendía que sucedía en la mente de aquel enorme gato morado. Pero, si había que ser sincero, tenía que admitir que, aquel comentario y el hecho de que le estuvo observando le habían molestado…

—Escucha Big… yo no-no pudo continuar. Algo. O mejor dicho 'alguien' le había tomado en brazos y le proporcionaba un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Linda, linda! ¡Amy es linda!-dijo, mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.

El aire le faltaba, no podía moverse, y el olor que emanaba la piel de aquel enorme gato no era precisamente lo mejor del mundo… ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se daba un buen baño?... una mueca de repulsión de repulsión se formo en su rostro.

—Su-su-suéltame-dijo con dificultad intentando liberarse.

Sonrío estúpidamente y le dejo caer fuertemente contra el piso. —¡Eres linda Amy!-le dijo de nuevo.

Frunció el seño ligeramente he intentó recuperar el aliento. ¿Cómo es que aquel gato podía ser tan idiota?.

—Escucha Big, yo no-no pudo terminar la frase ya que, de nuevo, aquel enorme gato le abrazo fuertemente.

—¡Big quiere a Amy!-gritó lleno de felicidad.

—_¡Sonic quiere ayuda!-_pensó mentalmente mientras hacía el intento por no ahogarse.

**·.·**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y maldijo para sus adentros. Eran más de las tres de la tarde y aún dormía.

Maldijo a aquella maldita base tan oscura que no permitía ver si ya había amanecido.

Suspiró. _Se sentía fatal_…

Había llorado desde aquel día. No podía evitarlo…

—Maldita sea-murmuro.

El sonido de la puerta le distrajo. Miró breves momentos el objeto y negó levemente. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de abrir la puerta.

Hubo unos breves momentos de silencio. Suspiró con alivio y frotó con suavidad sus ojos.

—Esta bien Rose, ya fui amable ahora, abre esa puerta o entraré de todos modos-la voz de Shadow se escucho desde afuera de la habitación.

Miró de nuevo en dirección hacía la puerta y suspiró. —Vete-atinó a decir mientras se tumbaba de lado en la cama y se cubría de pies a cabeza con las sábanas.

Sintiéndose ignorado, el erizo de púas negras entro violentamente, parando en seco al ver a "Sonic" tumbado en la cama como si no supiese hacer nada más…

—Vaya, estás peor de lo que imaginé-dijo mientras le observaba.

Ignoró por completo aquello y permaneció en la misma posición. Realmente no tenía ganas de oír los sermones de Shadow ni mucho menos oírle burlarse de ella…

—Parece que el al Faker le gusta romper corazones-soltó sin ninguna delicadeza el de púas negras mientras una leve carcajada se escapaba de su garganta. —¿Y sabes que es lo más patético de todo?... –hubo un momento en que todo se volvió silencio. —Que hay una chica idiota que está estúpidamente enamorada de él mientras él se muere por otra… ¿Qué tragedia no crees?-

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban rápidamente de agua de nuevo. ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan cruel y maldito?...

—¿Y sabes algo?... esa chica patética cree que algún día el dejara a la otra y vendrá corriendo a sus brazos olvidando todo como por arte de magia… ¿Estúpido no?-

Apretó fuertemente los puños. Ciertamente en otro momento le hubiese roto la nariz por haberle llamado estúpida, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de nada. No se sentía ni siquiera con ánimos de replicar.

Se quedo ahí, recostada, escuchando como se burlaba de ella. Como le hacía ver lo patética de su existencia. Como dictaba cada uno de sus defectos, como le echaba en cara que Sonic nunca le amaría…

—Déjame en paz-murmuro débilmente con la voz entre cortada.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa se formo en el rostro del erizo negro. —¿Acaso creías que el se iba a enamorar de ti después de tenerla a ella?-le espetó sin ninguna delicadeza.

Aquello le había dolido. Había dañado su orgullo por última vez…

Bajó rápidamente de la cama y camino hacía él. Le miró con ojos llenos de lágrimas y el seño fruncido. —¿Y acaso crees que no me odio por eso?- una sonrisa irónica se formo en el rostro del "erizo azul". —Soy una estúpida ¿No crees? ¿Crees que no me odio por amarlo tanto?-

Entendía el hecho de que estuviese dolida, que estuviese enamorada, bueno a aquello no se le podía llamar amor. Aquello más bien era un capricho, una obsesión.

—Escucha Rose… -le tomo por los hombros y le obligo a mirarle- —Tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado ¿cierto? –No obtuvo respuesta por parte de "él".- —Pero, por el poco respeto que te tengo, si fuera tu intentaría vivir y dejar vivir a el idiota del Faker-le aconsejo.

Se separó violentamente del erizo. —¿Y acaso crees que no lo he intentado?... ¡Quisiera de una maldita vez arrancarme el corazón y poder olvidarme de todo lo que siento por él!-admitió mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos. —Pero no puedo…-dijo después.

Guardo silencio unos momentos y suspiro. No sabía exactamente que decirle, pero estaba completamente convencido de que el 'amor' que ella sentía por Sonic no era más que una admiración mal comprendida.

Se miraron por breves instantes. Hasta cierto punto, comprendía su dolor… sabía lo difícil que era sentirse solo y sin amor. Pero, el no comprendía cual era el sentimiento de 'enamorarse' nunca le había sucedido.

—Rose…-murmuro débilmente mientras extendía una mano para tocarle el hombro.

—¡Déjame!-le gritó justo antes de salir corriendo.

Miró detenidamente por dónde había salido. —Lo siento-murmuro mientras salida de aquella habitación…

·.·

Corría a toda velocidad sin ninguna dirección. No sabía hacía donde ir, ni que hacer. Todas las palabras dichas por Shadow, además de tener razón habían dolido demasiado.

Maldijo a su suerte una vez más por enamorarse de aquel estúpido erizo de púas azuladas.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Dónde estaba aquel idiota?. Reflexiono un momento, no le había escuchado hablar después de aquel día. ¿Y si algo malo le hubiese sucedido?... No era que le preocupara 'el' si no más bien su cuerpo…

Emprendió de nuevo su carrera en búsqueda de 'su cuerpo'…

**·.·**

—Lindo gatito…-dijo torpemente mientras intentaba alejarse lo más posible de el.

—¡Amy!-decía alegremente mientras se acercaba hacía 'ella' con la intención de abrazarla.

—Tranquilo Big, no quiero lastimarte-

—¡Linda, linda, linda!-

Aquellas palabras ya le estaban incomodando… ¿Es qué acaso no sabía decir nada más? _Suspiró, al parecer no_.

·

·

·

**Continuará.**

Y eso…**  
Atte.**  
Gri.


	11. Amor,sinómino de estupidez'III

¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que sí nwn ¿Pensaron que nunca jamás continuaría? Pues, ¡Aquí estoy! Tarde como siempre, pero segura xD...

Sé que nunca tengo excusas, espero me perdonen, siempre tengo montones de cosas que hacer |:

Además, por alguna extraña razón esta página no me funciona del todo bien...

En fin, no los entretengo mas... Lean :)

* * *

____

Amor, sinónimo de estupidez

~**T**ercera **P**arte.

* * *

·

·  
Bien, maldita sea. ¿Es qué ese gato no podía entender por las buenas?. No quería lastimarlo, pero, dadas las circunstancias tendría que hacerlo.

—¡Aléjate o te golpeo! —le amenazó.

Ignorando de nuevo a la 'chica' el enorme gato le abrazo de nuevo, disfrutando del aroma que 'ella' emanaba.

—Hueles bien—le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Suspiró, tenía que idear un plan para liberarse de una vez por todas del 'encantador' gato.

—Por favor—pidió suplicante. —Sólo déjame en paz… ¡Vete a casa, Big! —pidió, mientras le amenazaba con el enorme martillo.

Al darse cuenta de que sus 'suplicas' no llegarían a nada bueno, opto por tomar una de las salidas más bajas, y hasta cierto punto estúpidas que podían existir.

Lo seduciría…

Si algo había aprendido de Rouge era que las mujeres tenían la habilidad de 'idiotizar' a los hombres con tan solo un movimiento de caderas.

Y, siendo temporalmente una mujer podría hacer uso de aquellas 'armas mortales'.

—Big—le dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura. —¡Que sexy eres!—

¡Oh! ¡Por el amor a todas las diosas! Aquello había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho en toda su condenada existencia…

Momentos de silencio se hicieron presentes. Un pequeño tic nervioso se formo en el ojo izquierdo de la 'eriza'. ¿Por qué el enorme gato no reaccionaba ante aquel comentario?.

Y, justo después de cuestionarse el porque, aquel extraño sujeto hizo una pregunta que, sinceramente nunca imaginó.

—¿Qué es sexy? —preguntó sin entender, una expresión de confusión se formo en su poco agraciado rostro.

¡Por dios! ¿Dónde se había metido este sujeto? ¿Realmente no sabía lo que era ser 'sexy'?.

Bien, de acuerdo, ese no era su problema. Lo que realmente debía preocuparle era engañarlo y salir huyendo de ahí, claro que la idea de pedir ayuda no estaba nada mal, pero estando en medio del bosque, las probabilidades de encontrarse con un leñador o cualquier otro idiota parecido eran muy pocas.

—Big, realmente me excitas—le dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía él. —¿Tienes novia? —le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente, nunca había estado en una situación de ese tipo.

—No—fue lo único que pudo decir.

**·.·**

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su vértebra principal. Algo sucedía con su cuerpo, podía asegurarlo…

El idiota de Sonic estaba en peligro, podía sentirlo…

**·.·**

—Big… tu… quisieras… tu quisieras ¿ser mi novio?—cuestionó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él. —Tu me excitas, eres… eres, ¡Tan genial! ¡Quiero ser tuya Big!—

_Necesitaría terapia después de esto, realmente la necesitaría…_

La mirada confundida del gato morado le preocupaba, ¿Por qué demonios no caía en su trampa?...

—Amy… ¿Qué es novio?—pregunto con inocencia…

Frunció ligeramente el seño, contuvo las ganas de golpearlo en aquella parte donde el sol nunca le había llegado. Suspiró, tenía que ser 'femenina' y tratarlo como si fuese Amy.

Apretó fuertemente los puños; lo que haría a continuación era algo que nunca podría perdonarse…

_Pero a situaciones desesperadas, tenía que haber soluciones desesperadas…_

Trago saliva y suspiró sonoramente.

—Big. ¿Has visto alguna vez a una mujer desnuda?—preguntó de golpe.

Sus mejillas ardían, sentía una inexplicable vergüenza. Estúpidas hormonas femeninas…realmente deseaba que aquel gato dijese la palabra si, realmente deseaba el no tener que hacerlo.

—No—dijo fuerte y claro—Pero me gustaría—admitió.

Lo maldijo internamente con todas las maldiciones conocidas.

Bien, tenía que hacerlo, el cumplía su palabra. Le mostraría los pechos de Amy por una fracción de segundo y nadie saldría perjudicado.

Genial, esa idea era lo bastante bien estructurada para funcionar.

Lo miró; cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiro. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero solamente lo haré una vez!—cerró fuertemente los ojos—Alguien podría vernos—Dijo después.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte del enorme gato.

Maldijo internamente y nuevamente suspiró...

Llevó ambas manos a su cintura y lentamente comenzó a subir la blusa que Eggman le había entregado el día anterior.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en el rostro del gatuno. Un hilito de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz. El ver el sujetador de 'Amy' le había alterado la corriente sanguínea.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez... contó mentalmente. Necesitaba mucha fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo... demasiada._

Llevó ambas manos a la parte donde se suponía estaba el broche del sujetador y lo abrió lentamente. Sabía que nunca iba a perdonarse por eso, pero tenía que hacerlo...

—_Aquí voy..._—se dijo mentalmente.

Silencio. El sujetador comenzó a caer lentamente. Ya podía imaginar la cara de perversión que Big tendría al ver los pequeños, pero aún así bien formados pechos de Amy.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó. Un chillido de histeria retumbo en el lugar...

—¡Yo te mato! ¡Esta vez si te mato—Escucho decir.

_Todo se había ido al demonio..._

Su anterior cuerpo estaba ahí, observando con enojo lo que estaba a punto de hacer... _sangre sería derramada, de eso no había duda..._

—Este... Amy yo... ¡Déjame explicarte! ¡TE JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!—

—¡ERES... ERES UN!—Las palabras no lograban salir a causa de la ira recién adquirida.—Te doy un minuto para explicarme porque te desnudas frente a esta bola de manteca—

¡Todo se había ido al demonio! ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada de lo que saliese de su boca sería lo bastante 'prudente' para los oídos de Amy.

—Pu-pues verás, yo... yo sólo estaba... estaba... ¡dándole clases de anatomía a Big!—Intentó excusarse.

Frunció ligeramente el seño, su respiración se volvió agitada.

—¡NO ME MIENTAS MALDITO IDIOTA!—Gritó nuevamente. —¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS? ¿ACASO AHORA ES GAY?—

_Touché._

—Amy. ¿Entonces no podré ver sus pechos?—preguntó estúpidamente el enorme gato al ver interrumpido su deseo.

El puño de 'Sonic' se impactó con fuerza en la cara del desafortunado gato.

Miró con horror como caía inconsciente al suelo.

Se acercó peligrosamente, ya casi podía sentir los golpes. Cerró fuertemente los ojos en acto de reflejo.

No, aquel golpe no llegó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, aún temía por su vida.

—Ni creas que esto se terminó—Le tomó fuertemente del pezón. Causando una mueca de dolor. —Maldito pervertido—le dijo mientras le llevaba involuntariamente de nuevo a la base de Eggman.

Dio un grito de dolor y comenzo a caminar, si se detenía le dolería aún más.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—Se disculpo, mientras pequeñas lagrimitas corrían de sus ojos.

Dolor, agudo y molesto dolor.

_Lección aprendida. JAMÁS, volvería a jugar con el cuerpo de las mujeres._

**Continuará...**  
Ni idea, simplemente ni idea...  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	12. Piensa bien, Faker

Últimamente he estado escribiendo bastante... supongo que estoy en una etapa creativa... (Wii) y debo decir, que quizás, (si todo va como quiero) este fic pronto será terminado. (claro que no puedo atreverme asegurar nada, ya que cambio constantemente de ideas...)

Sé que lo digo muy seguido pero. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Así me tarde montones, ustedes están ahí, y debo agradecerlo (: Gracias, en serio... a lo largo de estos dos años que llevo en la sección de Sonic The Hedgehog, me han hecho sentir genial y debo agradecerlo también...

Lean, disfruten de esta lectura que no les dejará nada bueno (:

* * *

**Capítulo diez.**

_"Piensa bien, Faker"_

* * *

Estaba molesta... muy, muy molesta. Nunca la había visto así.

Murmuraba maldiciones que apenas podía entender, caminaba de un lado a otro y tenía el seño fruncido.

—Lo siento—Había logrado decir en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Jódete—Le dijo justo antes de irse directamente a su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo.

Tenía que reconocerlo, ella no tenía el mejor carácter del mundo, pero nunca le había visto comportarse de esa manera.

Si, lo que había hecho era una tremenda estupidez, que muy seguramente dentro de unos meses sería algo gracioso y digno de recordar.

Suspiró, las penas con pan son buenas, había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, por lo que decidió buscar algo de comer.

Caminó en dirección al gran y metalizado refrigerador; buscó con la mirada algo que fuese —o intentase— ser comestible. Frunció ligeramente el seño. Nada, no había nada que pudiese comer...

—¿Y qué se supone que comeré? ¡Moriré de hambre!—Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras frotaba torpemente su barriga.

Regreso a su habitación, encontrándose con Shadow en el trayecto. Sintió como la mirada del erizo negro se centraba en él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Encuentras el trasero de Amy muy bonito?—Preguntó ligeramente 'enojada'. Y ciertamente, no sabía porque.

Dio una risa pretenciosa y lo observo de arriba abajo, casi como si sintiera lástima por 'ella'.

—Sea o no sea bonito, no veo porque debas molestarte—Fue lo único que dijo.

—No, no estoy enojado—Se apresuró a decir. No le gustaba que le viesen de esa forma, eso era todo.

Sabía que a él era a la última persona a la que podría engañar, y era por eso que confiaba en que Shadow se diese cuenta de que simplemente había sido un malentendido.

—Si no te conociera, Faker... pensaría que Rose te gusta—Puso en énfasis en la última palabra. Le gustaba molestarlo, era su pasión...

—¡NO, CLARO QUE NO!—Gritó. El estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por Sally.

La mirada retadora de Shadow le daba a entender que la discusión iba para largo. Odiaba eso...

—Bien, me parece perfecto, he terminado de creer que eres gay—Una sonrisa maligna se formo en su rostro. —El incidente con el gato morado es más que suficiente...—Le dijo después.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Cómo demonios el sabía de lo sucedido con Big? ¿Acaso Amy ya le había contado?.

—¡Eso no es!—No pudo terminar, la mirada casi matadora y burlesca de Shadow se lo impidió. No lograba encontrar una buena excusa, no había nada que pudiese decir que arreglara la situación.

Suspiró con fastidio y dirigió la mirada a otro lado, había perdido esa batalla...

—No tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero creo que deberías dejar a la princesa Acorn, enterarse por otros de tu preferencia por los hombres sería un duro golpe para ella—

Bien, eso había sido suficiente. Ya iba a darle una fuerte cachetada, pero la mano fuerte y decidida de Shadow se lo impidió.

—No soy gay, idiota—Le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Sonrío satisfecho al cumplir su cometido, soltó delicadamente la mano que le pertenecía a Amy y suspiro.

—Entonces, si no te gustan los hombres, ¿Te gusta Rose?—Preguntó sin más...

Amy era su amiga, la señorita con la cual podría contar toda la vida, la niña molesta, pero aún así linda que hay en todas las historias. ¿No podía bastar con eso? ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en buscar amor donde no lo había?.

—Ella es mi amiga, y nada de lo que digas me va hacer cambiar de opinión, tengo una relación con Sally—

Silencio. Un incomodo silencio que ninguno pudo romper...

—Me parece bien—Escuchó decir de otra voz.

Se giraron sorprendidos, 'Sonic' tenía una mirada de completa tristeza en el rostro. Podía notarse claramente que había estado llorado.  
—Amy, yo... tú... ya hemos hablado de eso...—Balbuceó.

Sonrío de lado y miró directamente a sus ojos. Verde con verde, confusión y tristeza.

—Y estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos. ¡Ojalá se casen y tengan montones de hijos!—Dijo sonriendo falsamente. —¡Te doy mi bendición, Sonic The Hedgehog!—Dijo después. El dolor se hizo presente en su voz.

—Rose—La voz de Shadow le llamo —No es el momento para—No pudo terminar.

—¿Para llorar? ¿Para enterarse de que nunca podrás ser amado? Lo sé, nunca es el momento—Se apresuró a decir. —De igual forma ya no me importa, por mí puede irse al demonio si lo desea—Dicho esto, regreso a su habitación.

Pudo observar la mirada perdida de 'Amy' mirar un punto 'x' en la pared. Dio un suspiro imperceptible y comenzó a caminar.

—Sí no puedes amarla, lo correcto será que te alejes completamente de su vida, Faker—Guardo silencio unos momentos. —En fin, te digo una cosa. Piensa bien lo que vas hacer, Faker—Dicho esto, se retiro.

Últimamente la vida se empeñaba en ponerlo frente a situaciones que estaban lejos de su alcance... ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía... quizás no estaba de suerte...

**Continuará...**  
Lalala... ñ.ñ  
Muchas gracias su apoyo...  
Si me dejan un review con su opinión me harán sentir  
asquerosamente bien...  
Así que ya saben...  
Si mi quieren feliz y con ánimos de escribir.  
¡A dejar reviews! xD  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	13. Tiempo de calidad

Aprovechando que estoy de buen humor y tengo tiempo de sobra, me pongo a escribir...  
Hay que agregar (Para buena suerte de ustedes) que este capítulo salió relativamente largo (Y no tarde tanto tiempo en publicarlo xD) Supongo (y espero, por su bien y el mío) que esto les guste (: (Y me dejen reviews, claro esta :D)

* * *

**Capítulo Once.**  
_"Tiempo de calidad..."_

* * *

'

Faltan ocho días para que todo regresara a la normalidad, ocho días y podrían volver a casa y vivir tan tranquilamente como antes.

Bueno, quizás no tan tranquilos. Ahora que Amy le odiaba —_O fingía hacerlo_— ya nada sería igual...

La chica podía ser molesta, histérica, necia, grosera y hartante, pero joder, la quería, era _su hermanita_, su compañera de aventuras.

—¿Por qué sucedieron así las cosas?—Se dijo para si, mientras observaba por la ventana.

**'.'**

Estaba molesta, demasiado molesta. Sentía deseos de golpear algo, de gritar y sacar toda la ira contenida en un solo golpe.

_¿Por qué el amor debía doler tanto?_

Vale, era estúpido culpar al amor, ella siempre había sido de las que creían que culpar a los factores externos de las desgracias mismas era tonto.  
Porque, ella sufría porque quería, el amor nada tenía que ver. ¡Ni siquiera Sonic tenía la culpa! Tenía que aceptarlo, ella misma se había hecho falsas esperanzas durante años, pensando que quizás, tan solo quizás el chico podría llegar a enamorarse de ella.

Pero estaba demasiado equivocada, el quería a Sally. Esa era la cruda y dolorosa realidad. Sabía que el no la dejaría para ir corriendo a sus brazos.

Después de todo ella era una 'mocosa' a comparación. ¿Qué tenía Sally que ella no tuviera?.

Claro, belleza, inteligencia, simpatía, carisma, bonito cabello, y el amor de Sonic. _¿Hacía falta más?_... No, claro que no. Tenía que aceptar su derrota... por muy dolorosa que fuera.

Sonic quería a Sally y eso era todo... no valía la pena luchar por algo que había perdido sin siquiera haber peleado.

**'.'**

Bien, quizás había sido demasiado 'entrometido' en ese momento, ¡pero vamos! cualquiera en su lugar lo abría hecho. La pobre de Rose no hubiera podido defenderse sin llorar.

Aunque claro, quizás había hecho mal, y por eso —_aunque sonase difícil de creer_— se disculparía. Rose se lo merecía...

Camino en dirección a la habitación del 'chico' y llamo dos veces a la puerta. Esperando encontrarla tumbada en la cama, hecha un mar de lágrimas...

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y la imagen que encontró lo sorprendió bastante. 'Sonic' lo observaba con tanta naturalidad, que de no saber la verdad, hubiese creído que era el verdadero.

—¿Rose?—Pregunto, dudando de lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Vienes a burlarte otra vez de mí?—

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, la chica estaba mucho mejor de lo que imagino.

—Vengo a disculparme—Dijo sin más.

—Disculpado—Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un fuerte portazo.

Sonrío de lado y suspiro... esa mujer nunca cambiaría...

**'.'**

—Amy—Llamó desde fuera. —¡Amy!—Llamo nuevamente. —Necesito ayuda—

Frunció el seño y suspiro, se puso de pie y camino en dirección a la entrada y abrió de mala gana, observando a su antiguo cuerpo observarla con una mirada preocupada.

—¿Qué?—Dijo de mala gana. En esos momentos realmente no tenía cabeza para estupideces, más aún viniendo de 'ella'.

—¡Tengo hambre!—Admitió. —¿Podrías acompañarme a la tienda?—Pidió suplicante.

—No—.

—¿Y por qué no?—

—Porque no. No tengo ganas, idiota—Admitió.

Su estomago comenzó a rugir. Dirigió su mirada hacía donde se encontraba aquel molesto erizo y suspiro. No, no tenía ganas de pasar 'tiempo de calidad' con él, pero no podía dejar que a su cuerpo le sucediera algo malo.

—Que queda claro que solo lo hago por mi cuerpo—Admitió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, dejando sorprendida a 'Amy'. —¿Vienes o no?—Le dijo al ver que no planeaba moverse.

—Sí—

**'.'**

Fue ahí cuando comprendió, el porque odiaba con todas sus fuerzas el salir de compras, ¡tanta gente molesta!. No podían ni siquiera caminar.

—Todo por comer, todo por comer—se dijo mentalmente en voz alta causando una ligera risa de parte del 'erizo'.

Sintió su mirada sobre si. Cambio rápidamente el gesto, realmente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación.

—Toma un carrito y comencemos ya—Ordeno.

Asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Comenzaron a caminar por todos los pasillos tomando bastantes cosas a la vez.

—¿Qué comeremos?—Preguntó.

Lo observo por breves instantes y continuó caminando.

—Tendremos una comida decente, eso es todo—Dijo sin más.

Una mueca de felicidad se formo en su rostro. ¡Después de tres semanas al fin comerían! Luego de comer, —o intentar— la comida de Eggman, habían aprendido que había alguien que cocinaba aún peor de que Rouge.

_Porque la chica murciélago, cocinaba mal, demasiado mal..._

—Gracias—Dijo sinceramente.

Arqueó una ceja 'sorprendido'. Dudo en preguntar, el porque.

—¿Por qué?—

—Por ser mi amiga, y perdonar mi estupidez...—

¿Lo había perdonado? No, no había sido así. Pero después de todo, el chico no tenía la culpa de los líos emocionales que tenía que llevar dentro de ella misma.

—Oh... por nada... supongo—

Intentó mantenerse al margen de la situación, su personalidad era inestable, y por ello, cualquier palabra que saliese de su boca podría comprometerla bastante.

Sonrió complacido. ¡Amy lo había perdonado! Todo podría a transcurrir con normalidad.

_O eso era lo que quería creer..._

**Continuará...**  
Trabajando en el capítulo doce.  
Gracias por leer.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	14. ¿Celoso? No, claro que no

Oh, vale, en estos últimos días he recibido bastantes alertadas de 'Favorite history' y eso me hace feliz a montones... (Claro, si estos vinieran acompañados de un review me sentiría muchísimo mejor :3)

Anyway, muy pronto será mi graduación, y con ello, las vacaciones de verano (wii) y si todo va bien, actualizaciones más seguidas. (Claro que no prometo nada, porque siempre tengo muuuuuchas cosas que hacer xD).

* * *

**Capítulo doce**  
_"¿Celoso? No, claro que no."_

* * *

Sintió su estomago rugir, tenía hambre... miró con disimulo a su acompañante y guardo silencio. No tenía deseos de ser regañado.

Llevaban ya más de diez minutos caminando de un pasillo a otro buscando ingredientes de sabe que cosa para comer.

—Amy. ¿Qué comeremos?—Pregunto al fin, después de mucho tiempo sin decir nada.

—Es una sorpresa—Dijo sin más.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendido, hacía mucho tiempo que Amy no le daba 'sorpresas', como ella solía llamar a esas deliciosas comidas que, muy en el fondo le encantaban.

—Entiendo.  
Continuaron caminando el silencio, observando hacía ambas direcciones buscando 'eso' que Amy tanto anhelaba y Sonic desconocía.

No tenía idea de que era lo que ella planeaba hacer, pero conociéndola, sería delicioso.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba bocado hecho por Amy. Una sonrisa de alegría se formo en su rostro al recodar que podría volver a comer.

—Amy, ¿Estás segura de que no necesitas mi ayuda?—Insistió claramente.

Ignoró su pregunta y continuó con sus compras, en esos momentos estaba demasiado concentrada buscando 'eso' que tanto le hacía falta.

—Estoy bien.

De acuerdo, si ella lo decía era porque era verdad. ¿No es así?. Si, debía ser así, después de todo lo que se ve no se juzga.

—A ver, a ver. ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?—Pensó en voz alta mientras se agachaba frente a uno de los estantes buscando quien sabe que cosa.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿De verdad tenía el culo tan gordo? ¿Culo gordo? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? _El ser temporalmente una mujer le dejaría secuelas, de eso no había duda_.

Escuchó unas risas provenientes de su lado derecho; miró con disimulo a la 'parejita' de homosexuales que observaban con gracia su antiguo cuerpo.

—¡Ay es que esta divino!—Escucho decir a uno de los 'raritos' como solía llamar a todos los de esa preferencia.

—¡Sí, ya lo sé! ¿Tendrá dueña?—Dijo el otro emocionado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió. ¿Había oído bien?... camino con disimulo hasta 'Sonic' y se coloco a su lado obstruyendo la vista de ese 'simpático' par.

—¡Quítate mujer! ¡No dejas ver la obra de arte!.

Frunció el seño. Vale, el no era de esos hombres —o los que se suponían lo eran— que les gustan esas 'ondas'. No, estaba completamente seguro de su... de su preferencia, si, estaba seguro de que le gustaban las mujeres.

—No puedo permitir que me ganen con el mandado, señoritas.—Dijo sin más mientras se acercaba cada vez más.

—La vista es muy natural—Se defendieron ambos. —No puedes evitar que veamos—Dijeron después.

Sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas a causa de la ira recién acumulada en su ser. No era propio en el enojarse y armar escándalos, pero como en esos momentos no era 'él' podía darse ese lujo.

—Lo sé, pero lo que se ve no se juzga... es mío—Dijo con prepotencia.

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente porque lo hacía. De hecho, realmente no le molestaba tanto que le observaran, estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención en cualquier lugar al que iba, pero esta vez era diferente.

Algo en su interior se sentía inconforme y molesto al escuchar esos comentarios, que si bien iban dirigidos hacía la temporalmente cambiada Amy, no dejaban de molestarle.

—¿Tuyo? ¡Ja! Ni que tuviera tu nombre—Dijo uno de ellos caminando hasta donde ellos estaban.

Oh joder, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. Frunció el seño preparado para saltar sobre 'ella/el' si hacía algo contra su cuerpo.

Sintió sus ojos abrirse tal cual dos platos, cuando vio como este tomaba entre sus manos el último frasco de mermelada de ciruela, mientras una sonrisa de burla se formaba en su rostro.

—¿No qué era tuya?—Se burlo de nuevo, antes de marcharse sin más.

Sintió ganas de abofetearse a si mismo muchas veces a la vez. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Nunca hubiese imaginado que era por una maldita mermelada, y peor aún, de ciruela... que asco.

Miró nuevamente a Amy y suspiró. Ella ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Suspiro de nuevo con alivio, así era mejor.

—Te encontré—Dijo con alegría mientras lo colocaba en el carrito. —Bien, ya esta todo... podemos irnos—Dijo al fin causando alegría en su alma.

**'.'**

Sintió su estomago rugir. Miraba desesperado el reloj en la pared. ¿Cuánto más se tardaría en preparar la comida? Se moriría de hambre...

El olor de comida recién hecha llegaba hasta su nariz causando que miles de sensaciones le recorrieran a la vez... comenzaba a desesperarse.

Varias veces estuvo tentado a entrar en la cocina y 'pellizcar' una que otra cosa para apaciguar su hambre, pero le detuvo la idea de Amy golpeándolo con cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano.

_Era mejor esperar, de eso no había duda_.

Comenzó a contar mentalmente los días que llevaba en aquel lugar. Si mal no recordaba llevaban veintitrés días. Cada vez faltaba menos... y no podía sentirse más feliz por eso.

Al fin podría recuperar su vida, a sus amigos y a su adorada novia...

Pero claro, no podría recuperar su amistad con Amy, al menos no al cien por ciento. Nunca habían sido algo más allá de amigos pero aún así sentía cierta incomodidad al estar con ella.

Era una sensación extraña que había surgido después de la primera pelea.

—A comer—Escuchó gritar desde la cocina.

Sintió como la alegría volvía a su ser y corrió a toda velocidad en dirección de la fuente del sonido. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le invadió.

—¿Qué comeremos?.

Tendió dos platos sobre la mesa y suspiro.

—Lávate las manos, y te lo diré.

Miró fijamente sus manos y también suspiro...

—Están limpias.

Comenzó a servir en ambos platos cantidades parecidas y suspiro, por segunda vez.

—Sonic The Hedgehog, te he dado una orden y quiero que obedezcas, lávate esas manos.

Y ya iba a replicar nuevamente, pero al ver el enorme cuchillo que tenía en su mano derecha le hizo detenerse.

Regreso sin muchas ganas y se sentó en la orilla de la pequeña mesa. Miró con ilusión su plato y una mueca de duda se formo en su rostro. ¿Qué era eso?.

—Pruébalo.

—¿Qué... qué es?.

Sonrió suavemente y metió un poco en su boca haciendo una mueca de satisfacción.

—Pruébalo.—Dijo nuevamente.

No iba a decirle que era. Si lo hacía sabía que no lo comería... era demasiado 'especial' a la hora de comer cierto tipo de cosas.

En esos momentos tenía demasiada hambre, así que no lo pensó demasiado para meterse un bocado en la boca. Ya había dejado en el pasado la idea de que ella le envenenaría.

Una mueca de satisfacción se formo en su rostro. Era lo más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida.

—Esta delicioso...

Sonrió suavemente y continuo comiendo en silencio. No tenía nada de lo que desease conversar con el.

—Amy... —Metió otro bocado a su boca y lo mastico rápidamente —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Una mirada seria se torno en su rostro.

Miró levemente a sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza. De igual forma podía imaginar por donde iba la situación.

—Verás...

—Habla rápido, azulito.

Suspiró de manera imperceptible y trato de ser lo más claro posible.

—¿Qué ha sido lo que te ha gustado de mí?—Formuló de golpe causando gran desconcierto en su acompañante.

Siempre se había preguntado así mismo que fue lo que ella fue a ver en él. Después de todo, el no era una maravilla... estaba lleno de defectos.

No supo que contestar, su lengua se había desconectado del cerebro. No tenía deseos de hablar de esos temas, pero le habían hecho una pregunta y debía contestarla.

—¿Quieres la verdad?—Preguntó ella también.

Asintió con la cabeza y espero a que ella continuara.

—Vale, creo que por idiota... después de todo, no se le puede llamar de otra manera—Dijo sin más.

En esos momentos no tenía deseos de seguir hablando. Ya tenía bastante con sus líos emocionales.

—Amy.

—Esa es la verdad. No se porque es que te amo tanto—Reitero con molestia, luchando para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y el nudo en su garganta no le impidiera el hablar. —Luego de años tras tus pasos, luego de años de ser rechazada, y compararme a mi misma con la señorita 'yo soy toda perfección Acorn' me he convencido a misma que es por idiota—.

Guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de entender todo lo anteriormente dicho.

—En fin. Ya no hay lugar para sentimentalismos, me lo he prometido a mi misma y he de cumplirlo.

Silencio, incomodo silencio.

—Perdóname. Amy perdóname...

Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Perdón? No, ella no tenía nada que perdonarle. No era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie...

—No tengo nada que perdonarte... todo a sido parte de la vida, y solo hoy he abierto los ojos... —guardo silencio unos segundos—Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón, luego de años de joderte la existencia.

Silencio, nuevamente ese silencio que últimamente era el que reinaba en sus momentos juntos.

—Amy yo...

No le dejo terminar, corrió en dirección a la salida para ya no verle más. No era el momento para tener esa conversación. No tenía el suficiente valor.

**Continuará...**  
Nada, nada, nada que decir...  
Muchas gracias por leerme.  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	15. Comienza a cambiar

Comencé con la idea de querer un final feliz, dónde ellos terminaran juntos, pero a lo largo del tiempo, he cambiando de opinión. Si ustedes se fijan bien, el que ellos terminen juntos sería demasiado conformista, al menos a mi parecer. Así que, como pueden imaginar, ya tengo claro el final. No sé para cuando será, pero (espero) sea próximo.

* * *

**Capítulo trece**  
_Comienza a cambiar_

* * *

Maldijo internamente todo lo dicho anteriormente. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse con la duda? Ahora Amy estaba molesta de nuevo, y lograr que lo disculpara sería casi imposible.

Odiaba hablar sin pensar, siempre terminaba arrepentido. Siempre hacía o decía cosas que lastimaban a sus seres queridos.

Miró sin ganas el plato de comida que ella había preparado y suspiro. Ya no tenía nada de hambre. Tomó ambos platos y los colocó en el refrigerador.

Genial, ahora tendría que pensar en como disculparse con Amy. Aunque ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en hacerlo.

Era su _hermanita_, pero últimamente sentía 'algo' más allá del sentimiento sobreprotector que siempre había tenido.

¿Era acaso?... ¡No, claro que no! La sola idea de pensar en eso era rídiculo, simple y sencillamente no podía ser.

Sally era el amor de su vida, eso lo sabía, no tenía dudas de ello, pero... Amy.

_Maldita sea_.

Odiaba pensar demasiado, siempre terminaba con líos mentales de los que no podía deshacerse.

Suspiró. ¿Ahora que podía hacer? ¿Es que acaso la vida se empeñaba en mostrarle eso, que no quería aceptar? Suspiró de nuevo y frunció el seño.

_Genial, simple y sencillamente genial_.

**'.'**

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero extrañamente las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos. Quizás ya se habían secado... ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía llorando ya? No recordaba cuando había llorado, pero podía casi jurar que podía llenar una piscina olímpica.

Deseaba recuperar su cuerpo y regresar a su casa. Necesitaba sentirse de nuevo ella misma. Pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba ya? Había perdido la cuenta unos días después de la primera pelea con el idiota.

Intentó recordar mentalmente la fecha, y suspiró. En esos momentos su cabeza no estaba para eso...

Y pensar que todo había sucedido por acudir a esa fiesta...

Pensó en Cream. ¿Cómo estaría? la chica conejo debía extrañarla casi tanto como ella. Pensó también en Rouge, la chica murciélago seguramente estaría tratando de robar la esmeralda de Knuckles, el cabeza dura.

Sonrío suavemente y un suspiro de cansancio se escapo de sus labios. Pronto volvería todo a la normalidad, bueno, quizás no todo. Seguramente sus amigos se preguntarían porque ella no podría mirar ni en pintura al erizo azul y ella no sabría que contestar.

—Quizás así sea mejor.

Y tal vez tenía razón. Después de todo el ya había tomado una decisión. Era hora de seguir adelante con o sin amor.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le distrajo. Miró sin ganas el objeto y suspiro de nuevo. Seguramente sería el estúpido de Sonic intentando pedir disculpas.

—Adelante.

Y no, era Shadow el que entraba con paso lento y casi silencioso, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Arqueó una ceja sorprendida y se pregunto que estaba haciendo él ahí.

—Hola Rose.

—¿Qué haces aquí?.

Era extraño verlo sonreír. El solo sonreía cuando planeaba hacer algo malo... ¿era acaso qué...?

—Vete—Ordeno. No tenía ganas de pelear en esos momentos, realmente no estaba de humor.

Sonrío de nuevo, y la observó unos segundos.

—Oh Rose, ¿crees que he venido para burlarme de ti? No, claro que no...

—¿Entonces?.

Pasó por su mente la idea de decirle que únicamente disfrutaba demasiado su compañía, pero era ser demasiado sincero.

—Quisiera hablar contigo.

Sabía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero prefirió ignorarlo. Quizás hablar de ese tema le ayudaría a sentirse mejor y superarlo con mas rapidez.

—¿Sobre qué?—Fingió no saber que quería decir.

Unos momentos de silencio se hicieron presentes.

—Quiero saber que paso la noche en que...

—Oh, eso. Nada, no paso nada más allá de un beso. —Guardo silencio unos segundos, recordando— No es importante, no te preocupes.

¡Con un!... ¡Claro que había sido importante!, pero... joder, ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar sobre eso?.

Miró por breves segundos al 'chico' que tenía frente a el y contuvo una blasfemia.

—Shadow, no voy a decirle a nadie, no te preocupes.

—De acuerdo.

_Mierda_.

No era eso lo que quería decirle.

—Tengo que irme.

_¡Mierda de nuevo! ¿Por qué no salía simplemente de su boca?_

Y cuando menos lo imaginó, sus pies ya le habían conducido fuera de la habitación.

**'.'**

Cuatro días, cuatro días y serían nuevamente ellos mismos.

Quería estar feliz, pero le era casi imposible. Había algo en su interior que le impedía hacerlo y no tenía idea de que era.

Bien, maldita sea... si sabía que era aquello, pero simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Ya tenía una vida hecha y así le gustaba, no tenía la intención de cambiar. Era la primera vez que permanecía tanto tiempo en un solo lugar, y comenzaba a gustarle.

Suspiró, sería difícil vivir de ahora en adelante...

**Continuará...**  
Ya lo sé, soy mala.  
¡Gracias por leerme!  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	16. ¡Al fin lo entendí!

Aprovechando que al fin estoy de vacaciones y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo me pongo a escribir... (wii) ¿Qué puedo decir? Les tengo una sorpresa, más no es el momento para decir que es... muy pronto lo sabrán...

Además, quiero agregar que este capítulo podría —o mejor dicho es— algo cliché, cursi y demás tonterías por el estilo xD...

En fin, lean...

* * *

**Capítulo catorce.**  
_"¡Al fin lo entendí!"_

* * *

Tenía la firme intención de ignorar todo lo que su mente le dijese esos últimos días. De nada servía torturarse pensando, ya que no tenía planeado cambiar su manera de vivir. ¿Qué ganaría? De igual forma Amy estaba muy molesta con él.

Aunque claro, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que estuviese malinterpretando todo, pero ¿era eso verdad? ¿realmente no tenía ningún sentimiento hacía Amy más allá de la amistad?.

Era extraño pensar en eso luego de muchos años de rechazarla, a esas alturas cualquiera que lo conociese pensaría que era por lástima...

Y tal vez era verdad, quizás sentía lástima por ella, pero ¿cómo saberlo? ¿cómo estar completamente seguro?. Suspiró con frustración y halo un poco de sus púas hacía atrás. Estaba bastante harto de esa situación.

—Esto es genial—Pensó en voz alta mientras golpeaba con fuerza la pared metálica haciéndose daño al contacto con esta. —Simplemente genial ¿Es qué acaso esta situación no puede ser peor?—Dijo después, casi como si esperase que un rayo le partiese en dos, o quizás un perro se orinara sobre él.

_Pero eso no sucedió... quizás después de todo no tenía tan mala suerte._

**'.'**

Todavía no podía terminar de creer lo que Shadow había tratado de insinuar unas horas antes. ¿Sería verdad?...

No, simplemente era improbable, inaceptable, ¡IMPOSIBLE! jamás, simple y sencillamente era un error de comprensión... seguramente había comprendido mal... sí, eso debió ser...

Pero, si debía ser sincera aquello no le molestaba demasiado... había algo en Shadow que siempre le había agradado, pero nunca pudo descubrir que era...

—Lo admiras, eso es todo—Se dijo para si, tratando de convencerse nuevamente de que debía estar en un error. —¿Dónde dejas los años de amor incondicional por el idiota azul?—Se dijo después.

Y así era, ¿dónde quedaban los años de insistencia? No era que le gustase sufrir, no claro que no... simple y sencillamente le parecía irónico cambiar de la noche a la mañana de gusto y más aún sin comprenderlo.

¿Shadow o Sonic? ¿A quien quería realmente?...

_El amor era bastante complicado, eso lo sabía de sobra_.

**'.'**

Necesitaba serenarse y buscar algo en que centrar su atención. Salió de su habitación en busca de algo que golper ó cualquier otra cosa que pudiese distraerlo... realmente estaba desesperado, sus líos emocionales le estaban volviendo loco.

Miró en todas direcciones y el color metálico de la base estaba comenzando a molestarlo, a donde dirigiese la mirada solo podía encontrar ese color y hacía que le doliesen los ojos.

—Maldita sea...

Si comenzaba a explorar muy seguramente terminaría perdido como la vez en que tuvo la 'fortuna' de conocer a ese robot pervertido, y eso era lo último que necesitaba. Entonces, ¿debía regresar a su cuarto y seguir atormentando su mente? difícil decisión...

No, claro que no. Ya le dolía bastante la cabeza...

Pensó entonces en salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y serenar su mente un poco, pero si hacía eso seguramente se encontraba con Big de nuevo y esta vez Amy no vendría a salvarlo, salir tampoco era una opción.

Estaba condenado a pasar sus últimos días en esa base sufriendo 'penas de amores'... jamás pensó terminar así. El era un alma libre y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Suspiró, quizás lo mejor era volver a su habitación, después de todo donde quiera que estuviese de igual forma pensaría en lo mismo.

—Faker.

Escuchó que le llamaban a lo lejos. Se giro lentamente encontrándose con Shadow a unos cuantos metros de el.

—¿Qué?.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro del de púas negras mostrando sus blancos y alineados dientes.

—El doctor quiere verlos.—Le informo y momentos después siguió su camino.

Oh genial, ahora Eggman quería verlos. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar su cuerpo y volver a ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero... ¿valdría la pena volver a su antigua vida sin su mejor amiga?

_Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió todo... maldita sea, ¡como pudo ser tan estúpido!_

Nunca pudo creer que necesitaba convertirse en mujer para poder darse cuenta de lo que realmente sentía... ¡Gracias Eggman! Jamás penso en darle las gracias de esa manera... _últimamente su vida se había vuelto demasiado bizarra, demasiado bizarra..._

Oh bueno, eso no importaba ya... ahora tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto le había atormentando.

_Tenía que decirle a Amy..._

**Continuará...**  
Muchas gracias por leerme, ya lo saben ;)  
Lo sé, eso es muy corto... (xD)  
¡Trabajando en el capítulo quince! (Solo faltan tres o cuatro más)  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


	17. EXTRA 'Siempre te amaré'

Espero les guste, pues lo he escrito en veinte minutos, luego de casi un año de planearlo e imaginarlo...  
(Y que quede claro que este NO ES el capítulo quince...)

* * *

**Capítulo especial**  
_Siempre te amaré…_

* * *

No podía sacarlo de su mente… ¿Es que acaso había entendido bien? ¿Realmente Shadow había tratado de insinuársele? ¿Era eso posible?

No, no, no, y no… eso no era una gran estupidez. Enorme, gigante, la mayor que había cometido en su vida. Shadow, ¿enamorado de ella? ¡Ja! Aquello era tan probable como que Eggman era sexy y Knuckles no era un cabeza hueca.

Se negaba a creerlo, porque simple y sencillamente no podía ser verdad. Luego de años de conocerlo. -_Corrección, de creer conocerlo y hacer sus propias conclusiones_- aquello sonaba tan absurdo y ridículo.

Aquel erizo era conocido por ser huraño, frío, calculador e incapaz de sentir algo por otro ser vivo que no fuese lástima o burla. Entonces, ¿era posible que hubiese entendido bien?

No, aunque la redundancia fuese evidente, y la idea fuese y viniese una y otra vez de su mente, se negaba aceptarlo.

Y, si había que ser sincera, no era que le molestase la idea de que sintiese algo por ella, más bien era el hecho de no poder corresponderle nunca.

Porque, aunque no le gustase, y se negara admitirlo, su corazón todavía estaba enamorado de Sonic. Y aunque para muchos su amor no era más que una obsesión infantil y absurda, la realidad era que le amaba… le amaba con toda su alma, sus fuerzas, y todo lo que eso implicaba.

Estaba absurda e irremediablemente enamorada de Sonic The Hedgehog. Lo amaba con locura y con pasión, aunque moría lentamente al saber que nunca le correspondería de la misma manera.

Porque el amaba a la princesa de cabellos rojos, y eso era inevitable. El la quería, podía notarlo en su mirada. Podía asegurarlo por la manera en que le hablaba, y podía confirmarlo por la manera en que la trataba.

Le dolía, le dolía y mucho el hecho de no poder hacer nada para enamorarlo. Le dolía demasiado no poder ser digna rival para aquella ardilla de ojos azules, y le dolía aún más el comprender que el simplemente le miraría como una amiga, una _hermanita_…

Solo eso… siempre sería eso, y nada más allá.

Y su alma se partía en dos… debía aceptar su derrota y tratar de ser feliz con alguien más. Debía darse por vencida y buscar el amor en alguien que si pudiese corresponderle.

Pero, eso sería ser egoísta… no con ella misma, si no más bien con aquel ingrato que se enamorara de ella, pues nunca podría corresponderle. Nunca podría amar de la misma manera a nadie más, pues todo el amor que tenía dentro de ella estaba con Sonic y esa era la única verdad.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Ya ni siquiera podía recordarlo… simplemente recordaba cómo fue que le conoció, y que se había enamorado de él desde el primer momento en que le vio.

El tiempo era veloz… demasiado para su gusto.

_—Soy Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog… es un placer conocerte, pequeña—le había dicho por primera vez aquella tarde de otoño cuando llego por primera vez a su pequeña ciudad._

_Sus ojos verdes le miraban con alegría y el sonreía de oreja a oreja de manera despreocupada._

_—Soy… soy… soy Amy—logro articular a duras penas mientras sus mejillas se volvían rojas y sus manos comenzaban a sudar._

_Tenía ocho años, más sin embargo el era el chico más guapo que jamás en su vida había visto. Era alto, y delgado y tenía una sonrisa que derretía. No sabía explicarlo, pero su corazón saldría de su pecho si el seguía sonriendo así._

_—Lindo nombre Amy…—Había dicho el, tan amable y galante._

_Bueno, quizás ni siquiera había sido galante, pero, para ella había sido el gesto más bonito que alguien había tenido con ella._

_Su nombre saliendo de sus labios se escuchaba tan bien…_

_—Por cierto, ¿qué hace una niña tan pequeña como tu, en un lugar como este? Los secuaces del Doctor Eggman andan sueltos y podrías salir lastimada—Dijo después._

_No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, más sin embargo se sentía tan bien escucharlo. Jamás, había sentido eso…_

_Era tan bonito…_

_Y, al ver que ella no hacía algo más que observarle embobada y balbucear cosas que su mente no podía comprender, comprendió que lo mejor sería llevarla a su casa, que muy seguramente no estaba muy lejos de ahí._

_Le tomó en brazos sin pedirle permiso y comenzó a correr sin un rumbo fijo._

Estaba sorprendida, demasiado para su corta edad. ¿El estaba corriendo? No, no solamente estaba corriendo, estaba atravesando la barrera del sonido. Iba tan rápido que ni siquiera podía escuchar el viento en sus oídos.

_—Hey Amy…—Bajo levemente la velocidad para que ella pudiese escucharle— Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿hacía que dirección queda? —Le pregunto mientras le daba por tercera vez la vuelta entera a la ciudad._

_Era demasiado pequeña para tardar más de dos minutos en hacerlo, pero era lo suficientemente grande para admirar algunas cosas lindas._

_De hecho, ni siquiera era una ciudad, era un pueblo que lentamente se estaba modernizando._

_—Vivo hacía el norte, en la última casita de madera—Gritó, inconcientemente al creer que no le escucharía._

_—Hacía el norte…—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras corría nuevamente deprisa hacía la dirección mencionada._

_En menos de dos minutos ya estaba frente a la casa de Amy. Era pequeña, más pequeña que una casa normal. Tenía un pequeño patio con algunas flores y una silla de madera que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento._

_Miró con detenimiento todo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver las condiciones en que las personas de ese vecindario vivían. La pobreza les estaba jugando una mala pasada, y la modernidad no llegaba hacía ellos._

_Podía ver algunos niños jugar con un viejo balón de fútbol, mientras reían alegremente._

_—Al menos la pobreza no esta peleada con la felicidad—Pensó._

_La chirriante puerta de la casa de Amy se abrió. Dejando ver a una anciana salir de ella con un paso lento y cansado._

_—Abuelita…—Corrió hacía ella para ayudarle a caminar—El es Sonic… mi nuevo amigo—Se apresuró a presentar._

_La vieja mujer le dirigió una mirada, y momentos después una pequeña sonrisa. Sus cansados ojos verdes le transmitieron una paz que era difícil de explicar._

_—Mucho gusto, muchachito… ¿cuál es tu edad?—Pregunto la mujer mientras de entre sus ropas sacaba un pequeño reloj._

_—Tengo doce…—Dijo sin más. —Creo que es hora de irme, un gusto conocerlas a ambas, pero mi amigo me esta esperando… volveré a visitarlas mañana—aseguro con una sonrisa y emprendió su camino dejando solo una estela azul como recuerdo._

_—¡Es tan lindo!—había gritado casi sin pensar al verle partir la joven eriza mientras brincaba alegremente entre las pequeñas flores que amenazaban con crecer._

_Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la mayor y un suspiro de nostalgia le invadió._

_—Tal parece que te has enamorado—Le dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras le invitaba a venir hacía ella._

_Obedeció al instante tomando su mano y mirándole directamente a los ojos, prestándole toda la atención que su joven mente podría brindarle._

_—Escucha, aún no lo comprendes, y puede que pasen muchos años para que eso suceda—guardo silencio unos momentos mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla— Pero, su corazón nunca será tuyo completamente… su alma es libre, tan libre como el viento, y el viento nunca será de nadie…—Le susurro._

_No entendía que era lo que su abuelita quería decir, más sin embargo estaba segura que podría llegar a enamorarlo._

_—Ámalo, ámalo con todas las fuerzas que hay en tu ser… protege con uñas y dientes aquello que es importante para ti… pero acepta que nunca será tuyo completamente… cuando le busques no estará… cuando le llames no vendrá… más debes recordar, que siempre volverá…—le dijo después, bajito, casi como si fuese un secreto que nadie debía escuchar._

_Le escuchaba atentamente, no entendía sus palabras, pero se aseguraba de guardarlas en su mente, pues su abuela nunca le mentía y siempre le daba buenos consejos._

_—Su alma es libre, cariño… tu eres hogareña y te gusta estar en un solo lugar… no le busques, sólo te lastimarás… tampoco intentes cambiarlo… pues no lo lograrás…—_

_Quizás tenía razón, pero tenía la firme intención de enamorarlo, de hacerle desear su compañía, mañana tarde y noche, de hacerle querer tenerla a su lado siempre y nunca alejarse de su lado._

_Lo haría o dejaría de llamarse Amelia Rose._

_—Haré que me quiera, lo sé… puedo sentirlo—Le dijo con seguridad mientras besaba su mejilla. —Sé que será difícil, y doloroso… pero lo conseguiré… tendré su amor y lo protegeré siempre, de todo y todos… incluso si muero—Aseguro con valentía la joven niña mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su abuela._

_Una sonrisa de comprensión se formo en su rostro._

_—Entiendo, pequeña… —hubo un momento de silencio que fue interrumpido con aquella frase que nunca, en toda su vida abría de olvidar. —El amor que hoy has descubierto es puro y sincero… y, sobre todo eterno… le amarás toda la vida, pues, tu vida se la entregarás… incluso si el no te quiere, tu de el no te apartarás… pero, por más que luches y te esfuerces, incluso si lo consigues, si consigues que te ame, nunca será tuyo completamente tuyo… pues su alma es libre, cómo un pájaro en primavera y cómo el viento en una tormenta. —Finalizó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección a la entrada._

_Eso dolió. La verdad no mataba, pero era realmente incómoda… no entendía todo lo anteriormente dicho, y puede que nunca sería lo suficienmente inteligente para hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía un vacio enorme en su corazón._

_Al día siguiente, el había acudido a su casa, tal como había prometido. No había dicho nada a su abuela, pues no tenía ganas de comenzar una platica como el día anterior. Se había divertido con Sonic en una cantidad tan grande, que no había podido describir._

_Jugaron, y el le contó de sus aventuras alrededor del mundo. Le habló de su amigo Tails, el zorro inteligente de dos colas -que a ella le había parecido extraño y divertido al mismo tiempo, pues nunca había visto algo así- y de aquel malvado y torpe doctor que se asemejaba a un huevo –y por alguna extraña razón, siempre le daba hambre al imaginarlo-._

_Había deseado acompañarle, y ayudarle en todas sus aventuras pues se escuchaban divertidas. Quería conocer el mundo y ver nuevos lugares, probar cosas, sentir el mundo en el que vivía._

_—¿Puedo acompañarte?—Le pregunto esperanzada. Más el negó al instante argumentando que el mundo era demasiado peligroso para una niñita como ella._

_—Te lastimarás…—Le dijo con seriedad, una seriedad no muy común en él. —Me importas Amy, apenas te conozco, y sin embargo, no quisiera que te hiciesen daño nunca...—Le confeso, mientras le daba una pequeña piedra en forma de corazón que había encontrado camino a su hogar._

_Le observó embobada un momento, acercando lentamente su mano para tomar aquella piedra._

_—Gracias…—susurro —Pero, ¿por qué?—No pudo evitar preguntar al verle entregar algo como eso, presisamente a ella._

_Una suave y sincera sonrisa se formo en su rostro y suspiró. Miró al cielo un momento y luego le miro nuevamente a ella._

_—Es un símbolo de amistad… mientras tengas esa piedra, yo siempre estaré contigo… aunque no me veas, ni me escuches, mientras conserves esa piedra, nuestra amistad siempre vivirá… —Le aseguró mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba fuertemente._

_Sintió ganas de llorar, pero era demasiado orgullosa para permitirse hacerlo frente a él, en un momento como ese._

_—Me prometes—Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos—Que siempre estaremos juntos… y que me vas a querer siempre, siempre… —Preguntó, y momentos después no pudo evitar llorar con fuerza._

_Sonrió suavemente y le abrazó._

_—Te lo prometo—Le aseguró…_

_Y luego de esa promesa, que ella jamás habría de olvidar, el se marchó, y nunca más volvió…_

Los días pasaban, y la angustia que sentía su corazón al no tener noticias de ese muchacho que se había robado su corazón, le consumían lentamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Le extrañaba, no había pasado más de unas cuantas horas con él, más sin embargo para ella había sido una eternidad.

Añoraba verlo, estar cerca de el y abrazarle fuertemente y nunca más dejarle ir… quería asegurarse de que estuviese bien y que nada malo le pasaría.

Y entonces recordaba aquella pequeña piedra que el le había obsequiado. La observaba todas las noches antes de dormir, y se tranquilizaba al saber que su amistad siempre viviría…

'.'

Sintió un dolor punzante en su corazón. Había olvidado por completo la existencia de esa pequeña piedrecilla. Hacía tanto tiempo que había decido guardarla en aquella caja de música al lado de cama.

Suspiró; miró un momento sus enormes manos y no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lágrima de nostalgia.

El sonido de la puerta de alguien llamando la puerta le distrajo. Miró sin muchas ganas el objeto y camino con paso lento hacía ella. Abrió la puerta y observó al erizo de púas negras observarle de manera fría muy fijamente.

—El Doctor quiere verlos a ti y al Faker—Fue lo único que pronunció para momentos después irse por donde había llegado.

Observó unos breves momentos la dirección por dónde había desaparecido aquel erizo y suspiro… a estas alturas ya le daba igual si el se había enamorado o no de ella. De igual forma no se lo diría abiertamente, ni ella le correspondería.

Daba igual, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que las noticias que Eggman tuviese para darles fuesen lo suficientemente relevantes y le devolvieran a la normalidad antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que tenía en su interior.

**Continuará…  
**¿Bastará con decirles lo siento?  
Se cuidan y gracias por leerme:)  
**Atte.**  
Gri.


End file.
